


Queen's Shadow

by CappuCafe



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Action, Comedy, Multi, Mystery, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-05-17 01:17:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 25,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5848204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CappuCafe/pseuds/CappuCafe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone believed she was lucky lady, with everything passed down to her. However, Duchess Camellia Diose had lost her family at a young age. She lost her father, who was murdered by her mother. She lost her mother, who hid in the darkest part of society. Camellia Diose became the duchess and battled for the title: "The Queen's Shadow." She earned this title through a Renaissance swordplay tournament, disguising as a male. When her cover was blown, the Queen acknowledged her skills and gave her the title.</p><p>However soon enough, Camellia earned herself a fan...a rather dangerous one: Jacque Escura. She was marked by him and could not escape his chains around her until she left him to die. Her mark disappeared and she was finally free. But ever since she met the Phantomhives, her neck has been in pain and the mark returned, along with her nightmares of a familiar man. Is Jacque Escura truly dead? Will Camellia's stubbornness allow her to cooperate with the Phantomhives? And will Camellia ever hunt down her mother, Priscilla Diose?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Queen's Shadow

  "Hmm? Phantomhive?" The young lady questioned with disinterest. "I thought they were dead." She flicked her knight and knocked down a bishop.   
     "Hehe so did I! Imagine my surprise a little boy came back and became Earl Phantomhive." Queen Victoria chuckled, looking at her chessboard.  
     "Checkmate, your Majesty." The lady laughed.   
     "Be sure you visit and befriend him. I'd like to see my Shadow and Watchdog become friends."  
      "I beg your Majesty to refer me as a human being and not an object...I am a lady of freedom." The lady sighed as she sip her tea.  
     "How dare you speak to the queen like that?" A man with white hair demanded. He was wearing a white tailcoat and his sword pointed towards the lady.  
     "What? Oh it's just Charles number two." She smirked, her amethyst eyes glittered as she watched the young man twitched with annoyance.  
     She tilted her head, her chestnut brown hair was braided and looped up and pinned at the back of her head. She was wearing a dark green and black dress made of silk and she wore two oynx earrings.   
      "Y-you..." He began and pointed his sword to the amused woman, but was cut off by the queen. She laughed and caused Charles to drop his hand.  
      "It is alright. I have a very enjoyable time when I am with you, Camellia."  
      "I am honoured to hear that. And she is right, do relax Sir.Stiff." She teased.  
     Charles mumbled something under his breath and Camellia just grinned.   
     She picked up her cup again and sipped. The Queen smiled fondly at her. "It's been so long is it not, Camellia? I would like to catch up with you."  
     Camellia waved her hand, motioning the Queen to continue.  
     "So, have you got a fiancé? Or at least a gentleman caught your eyes? I do know that the Viscount and his nephew has their eyes on you. I also heard that you had several marriage proposals but they were all gone within a week due to your flat and cruel rejections. However, I heard rumours that most of them ran with their tails between their legs all because they have witnessed your barbarian behaviour up close."  
      Camellia choked on the tea and almost spat it out. She began coughing heavily and when she calmed down, she dabbed her mouth with a handkerchief. Clearly, marriage and romance were topics that she steered clear of.   
      "Please, men are simpleminded creatures filled with lust for power, money and women. I do not think I will fall for such unsightly creatures. Besides, if they are such cowards to run away after a rejection or to witness my true identity, they are not worthy of my time and they are a century to earlier to court me." She rolled her eyes, not bothering to use "Your Majesty" anymore.   
     "My, my. You just insulted all the men around the world." The queen chuckled.  
     "So it seems." She smirked as Charles shook with rage.   
Queen Victoria motioned for Charles to step forward, as he took out a small photo from his chest pocket. He made sure to glare at Camellia in the process, as she returned a cheeky smile. Charles clicked his tongue in annoyance and passed the photo to Camellia.  
She picked up the picture laid out in front of her. In the picture, it  contained a picture of a twelve year old boy with blue eyes and an eyepatch. He had navy blue hair and was so serious that he looked like an adult.  
     "This boy is Ciel Phantomhive? This child?" Camellia Diose studied the picture with newfound interest.  
     The Queen smiled. "Interested?" She asked as she sipped her Darjeeling tea.  
     "Why Your Majesty...why have you not shown me this earlier? If you wanted me to be interested you know that showing me this would pique my interest." Camellia waved the photo in the air as her mouth curved into a sly smile. Camellia had a natural, vixen and sly like face and personality...and this played a huge part in her appeal and reputation.  
    "That would not be fun, would it? We both know that I, Queen Victoria, and you, Duchess Camellia, adore games. And this photo is just the beginning of a huge entertainment." Queen Victoria smiled good naturedly, too pleasantly that it revealed part of her mischievous and manipulative side.  
    Camellia stopped waving the picture and looked at her superior before laughing. "Queen Victoria of England! I shall perform your wishes. If it is a game of friendship that you want me to play, so be it!" Camellia stood up with flourish and puts on her black fur coat. She pulled her black gloves onto her hands and grabbed the kitchen knife, which had been set aside for their snack. She stabbed the photo and curtsied before walking out of the room and leaving a trace of her dignity, pride, and arrogance.  
    "That rude wretch!" Charles cursed.  
    "Language, Charles. Camellia does not realize that this game is not that pleasant. Without that butler of hers, Camellia is in my control. Without that butler of hers, let us see how she can play this abnormal game of the Phantomhive. After all...all of my underground pawns adore games." Queen Victoria looked out with a gentle beam. "Isn't that right, Jacque Escura?"


	2. Meeting a Phantomhive Household

Chapter 2: Meeting a Phantomhive Household 

"Ugh! I can't believe it! I have work to do right after I got to England?!" Camellia shouted in frustration. Her maid and friend, Wendeline smile sympathetically. She had golden-orange hair and they were they were tied into a thick braid. Her caramel eyes were gentle and sweet and she was the same age as her lady. She wore a short black dress, slightly under her knees, and an apron. She handed Camellia her cup of green tea.  
"You can't help it. You are the Duchess and the head of the company for the Diose's Fashion Trend.  
"Hrmph! If I knew that I had this much work to do I would have handed my title over to a more trustworthy and responsible person than I!" She sighed.  
"So you agree you are, indeed, lazy?" Wendeline combed her lady's bed hair. "But, there's no one else more suited for these two positions than you, my lady." She continued reassuringly as she tied a ribbon in the Duchess's hair.  
"Mm..." Camellia looked at the stacks of paper.  
Wendeline then dressed her into a pale blue dress, a white shawl was wrapped around her shoulders. There were white roses at the hems of her dress and she hooked crystal earring through her ears.  
"Milady we are ready to meet the Viscount for a quick discussion of the "Seasons" parties. Although I personally think he just wants to find a chance to flirt with you." Wendeline wiggled her eyebrows.  
"Wendy!" Camellia snapped.   
Wendeline giggled and went to call for a carriage.  
When it arrived the footman helped Camellia on it then helped Wendeline next.  
As they were riding down the street, and passed a large manor, the carriage stopped suddenly.  
"What is the matter?" Wendeline called out.  
"I-I am so sorry miss but a cat just rushed by and I stopped before the horses can run over it."   
Camellia's ears perked up and quickly rushed out. "No, you should not apologized. You are very kindhearted. Meanwhile would you allow me to play with the cat a while?" She flashed the driver a charming smile and he was dazzled.  
"N-no." He managed.  
Camellia rushed off with a "thank you". Wendeline just sighed in exasperation and smiled.  
"Cat lovers do the craziest things..."  
Camellia was cuddling the black cat and playing with it when a tall man with a black suit suddenly appeared.  
She studied him curiously and gasped inwardly. A demon! But she was quite the actress and smiled at him.   
"Is this cat yours?" She asked him as she stood up.  
"No, my lady." He said. "I am just a butler of the Phantomhive household with a love for cats." He smiled.  
Camellia blinked in surprise. "You are from the Phantomhive manor?" She then looked at the bundle of fur in her arms. Suddenly she remembered why she was outside.  
"Ah! I almost forgot! I am going to be late!" She used one hand to grab the butler's hands, forming them into a cradling position. The butler was shocked by her actions as she then placed the cat in his arms and was about to rush off when she told him something.  
"Give my regards to the Earl and tell him I will meet him soon!" She called out.  
"And who shall I tell him the message is from?"  
Camellia smirked before replying. "The Queen's Shadow." She said before running back to her carriage, as fast as possible without tripping over her thick bundle of skirts.  
Sebastian looked at the carriage with amusement and curiousity.  
The Queen's Shadow?He thought. And a woman who would leave her carriage for a cat? He smiled, amused. He was going to look forward to their next encounter.


	3. Viscount Druitt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this was so short! I promise the next chapters will be much longer!

Chapter 3: Viscount Druitt

"Ah! The unreachable beauty in the lake! With eyes of glittering amethysts and silky hair colour of cinnamon! Lady Camellia Diose I welcome you." A man with blonde hair and blue eyes was holding a rose for her.  
Camellia twitched her fair eyebrows, thinking that she really wants to go home now.  
She dismissed his flower and walked through the doors, into his mansion.   
"Lord Druitt we are not here to 'play', I have been told that you wanted to discuss about the last "Seasons Party". Also, do you have any Jasmine tea?" Camellia looked around.  
"Ah my beautiful lily in the pond, yes we do!" He waved his hand to his butler who bowed and disappeared. He then lead her to a beautiful golden room, shining and sparkling, and there were two love seats, separated by a crystal coffee table.  
Camellia plopped down, her hair bouncing in respond. Wendeline gave her and disapproving look. But Camellia ignored her when she saw the Viscount's butler walk over to them with a tray.  
The viscount smiled as she watched her sip the Jasmine tea his butler just presented her.  
"My lady, for the last party, I like to ask of your opinion for the theme. After all, you have an excellent taste."  
"Mm...why not just hold a ball? It is almost the end of this season and this season's trend is ending. All of the ladies and gentlemen would want to flaunt their best outfit of this season." Camellia inhaled the tea's essence.  
"Perfect! As expected of an fair and beautiful lady!"  
Camellia set her tea aside.  
"We have finished discussion so may I leave?" She asked.  
"Eh?"  
"Discussion's over...I have things to do...see you at the last day of the season!"  
"Wait! My lady! Lily flower! Madame!" Viscount cried desperately. Wendeline, or Wendy as Camellia like to call her, sighed and curtsied before chasing after her lady.  
"That was rude, miss!" Wendeline frowned.  
"Sorry Wendy." Camellia smiled sheepishly.


	4. Undertaker and Phantomhive

"Miss..." Wendeline said gravely as she delivered the tea. Several days had passed after the "discussion" between the Viscount and the Duchess.  
"Yes Wendy?" Camellia took the cup from her maid and enjoyed the fragrance. Her maid also displayed a chocolate fondue.  
"This is a letter from the queen. And this...is the newspaper." She handed them both.  
"What? Does her Majesty wish to force me in the reading of the newspaper?" She sighed as she sat up in her bed. She was wearing a white nightdress, with frills and ribbons.  
Camellia never bothered to read newspapers. All they talk about was deaths, gossips, companies, and wealthy people. Plus, the smell ruins her appetite.  
"Miss..."  
"Alright!" Camellia first opened the letter.  
My dear Camellia,  
I know you don't like newspapers but today I'd like you to read it. Apparently there has been a murderer, named Jack the Ripper. As a specialist in these kind of cases, I, Queen Victoria of England, command Camellia Diose, work together with Earl Phantomhive to stop this murderer.  
Queen Victoria

"Jack the Ripper?" Camellia took a bite at the delicious chocolate fondue. She picked up the newspaper and flipped the pages until she reached the title: "Jack the Ripper". After quickly scanning the pages she put down her paper.  
"Miss?"  
"Apparently Jack the Ripper is a murderer who kills prostitutes only."  
"And the queen asked you to solve this case? Quite normal for her to demand of you since, you are, quite skillful and cunning."  
"Don't flatter me. You make me sound like a villain in a way. Now clean this up and I will dress myself."  
"Miss! Never is a lady to dress by herself! Allow me." Wendeline smiled sweetly before dashing off with the tray.  
Camellia grumbled and stood up to dress herself anyways, due to her stubborn personality.  
She was in the middle of dressing when Wendeline burst in and gasped.  
"Miss! I told you to not dress yourself!" She scolded, hurrying to help.  
Camellia pouted in a teasing manner and allowed her maid to do the rest. When Wendeline was done, Camellia studied herself in the mirror. Lavendar was today's colour. She wore a hat with purple feathers and her hair was curled and tumbled over her left shoulders. Her dress was adorned with pearls. Her collar was a V-neck and she was wearing pearls. Her sleeves were long and was layered, each layer a lighter shade. Her heels were lavender and were polished.  
"Thanks Wendy."  
Wendeline grinned. And they both rose the carriage to where Undertaker was for information.  
"You are not going to stop at Phantomhive's mansion first?" Wendeline asked.  
"Don't feel like it." Camellia answered bluntly.  
"What do you mean not feel like it? The queen ordered you to work with him!"  
"I will but not now. Besides I am going to gather information first. That won't hurt the fact that the Earl and I are working together."  
Wendeline sighed hopelessly. Her miss was truly a stubborn and difficult woman.  
When they arrived to the Undertaker's shop, they stepped off the carriage.   
"As depressing as always." Camellia sighed as Wendeline shivered. Camellia pushed the door open and walked in, while Wendeline was hanging in the back, walking very slowly.  
"Gehehehe!" A voice said from the coffin and pushed the door open slowly.  
"And very dull too." Camellia rolled her eyes at his lame attempt on trying to scare her. Poor Wendeline wasn't very good with scary things that she screamed and fainted.  
"AHAHAHAHA! Her face was so funny! It's just too bad that I will never see you get scared, Duchess."  
"Really? Maybe your tricks are really getting old." She hauled the unconscious maid onto a coffin top. She looked around the room.  
"I know why you are here...it is about Jack the Ripper is it not?"   
"Mhmm." She scanned the shelves and objects in the shop.  
"Speaking of which, the Earl is here!" He went to hide in the coffin again.  
"Your hearing is the only thing that amazes me the most about you." Camellia rolled her eyes and continue browsing the items.  
She picked up a sword with interest, since, she is a swords master.   
Suddenly the door burst open with a little boy's voice shouting: "Undertaker, are you here?". Instead of seeing an insane man, he saw a brown-haired woman with a sword. She looked up and waved to him with a grin, then pointed at the coffin. She then resumed her studying of the sword.  
"Hihi... I knew you would come..." The Undertaker said creepily, pushing the coffin door open.   
No one screamed but Madame Red, Grell, and Lau shivered and was frightened.  
Camellia let out a sigh and looked up. She saw Earl Phantomhive looking at her with an curious yet wary look. The butler she met last time staring at her with a smile and amusement was dancing in his red eyes. A Chinese man who seemed to be completely stupid to her and a woman in all red with a butler, also.  
"I didn't come here to play, and who is this wom-" Ciel was interrupted by Undertaker who put his finger to the Earl's mouth.  
Camellia put down the sword and was a little disgusted by the sight. "Perverted death-obsessed freak who likes to molest children." She muttered. She caught Sebastian looking at her with a grin of amusement. She frowned slightly before turning her attention to the other newcomers.  
"Now, I know wh-" Undertaker began but was stopped by the butler with glasses's shrieks.  
"T-there's a dead person." He squeaked pointing at Wendeline's unconscious body.  
Everyone seemed slightly horrified, except for Sebastian, Camellia and Undertaker.  
"Heehee...yes that is indeed a dead person! I was to put her into a coffin!" The Undertaker grinned, chuckling inwards at his little prank.  
But his delight was destroyed when Camellia delivered a swift kick to his shin before smiling politely to them.  
"Please do not worry. She is my maid and she only fainted at one of the Undertaker's pranks. She is still alive." She said sweetly.  
The others seemed taken back by her action towards the Undertaker earlier but also sighed in relief to know the girl was not dead.  
"A true lady does not do such barbarous action, am I right, Duchess Camellia Diose."  
"Ah well, I am supposed to be working with the Earl so there is no point in hiding my true self. Also, that was just a slight thank you gift for scaring my maid." She retorted.  
Everyone stared at her.  
"You're..." Lau began.  
"The Duchess?!" Madame Red finished, she seemed embarrassed to not leave a very good impression.  
Ciel was silent for a while before stepping up in front of her. Everyone watched, astonished by the next sight. He bowed deeply and Camellia curtsied gracefully. When they both stood they smiled before saying:   
"Glad to be of your acquaintance."  
"Now that you all finished your greetings, let me resume to what I was saying. Welcome Earl and Duchess, I know why you are here. With just one look on your face, I can tell. Since both the Earl and the Duchess made their way to see me, I'll do everything I can to help.”   
"You know something?" Ciel asked.  
"Take a seat first! I'll go make tea!" The Undertaker grinned.  
"Where?!" Camellia and Ciel asked, frustrated.  
"Why not sit on top."  
"..."  
"Now then, you wanted to know about Jack the Ripper? Everyone's been scared by the disturbance" he began seriously.  
"But this isn't the first time I handled this kind of thing." He said, cheerfully while he chewed on...  
Dog food?! Camellia thought in horror and Ciel looked kind of sick.  
"Isn't this the first time? What do you mean?" Madame Red looked confused.  
"It happened before, a case where prostitutes were murdered," Undertaker offered a dog biscuit to Ciel who shook his head. "The way they were killed was similar too." Camellia finally looked concerned, causing the Undertaker to grin.  
"But in the beginning, they didn't think much of these cases. Though all the murdered prostitutes had something in common."  
Camellia tilted her head in curiosity, wondering.  
"Something in common?" Ciel asked.  
"What is it?" Sebastian finished.  
"Well now, I wonder what. I wonder what it is indeed. Is it bothering you?" The Undertaker grinned slyly and teasingly.   
"Tch." Camellia tsked in irritation. She went to Wendeline's body and started punching her cheeks.  
"Good morning Wendy!" She chirped as Wendeline woke up.  
"Ah miss! I am so sorry that you had to wake up without me calling you..." She mumbled.   
"Wendy...you fainted in the Undertaker's shop remember?" Camellia stepped aside to show the weird looks everyone else was giving Wendeline.  
"Ah!" Wendeline turned crimson in embarrassment.  
Camellia strided back to the group of people.  
"I see, so that's how it is... You are indeed a good business maker, Undertaker. How much money do you want for this information?"  
Camellia rolled her eyes. She knew that the Undertaker didn't want money at all.  
"I don't want any of the Queen's money!" Undertaker started shaking the Chinese man vigorously.  
"Now then Earl, Duchess..." He turned to the two nobles with glinting eyes.   
"I only have one requirement." Camellia started inching away from the sadistic man.  
"Show me a first rate laugh! If you do, no matter what you want to know, I'll tell you." He started drooling.   
"Freak..."  
Camellia turned away from the group to investigate the shop furthermore, pretending to not hear Lau's lame joke and Madame Red's very, very dirty jokes. It was then Sebastian's turn. "Everyone, please go outside."   
He turned to Camellia who just smirked and ignored his request. Wendeline exited the shop without hesitation, only to look mischievously at her new favourite pairing.  
"Miss, do you mind going outside please? I am doing this for all of us."  
"I do not listen to a man's orders. Simply said, I am curious about what is so funny that you cannot show us." Camellia replied, stubbornly with a sly grin.  
Sebastian was irritated yet amused.  
"Then I beg your pardon..."  
Camellia was confused for a second but realized what was going to happen. Too late. Sebastian had princess carried her and was walking towards the exit.  
"Wha? Put me down this instant you...you...vulgar demon!" She turned crimson. If anyone saw her being carried like this, her reputation will be ruined.  
The Undertaker seemed a little dissatisfied with Sebastian's actions but remained quiet. Sebastian put down the camellia and told everyone to not peek.  
Camellia clenched her fist. She's going to get back at him later. The only thing they can do now is wait. After a moment of silence, there was hysterical laughter and Sebastian stepped out.   
Camellia shot him a glare before going in.   
"Your request has been fulfilled so tell us the information." Camellia demanded.  
"Gufu...actually...all of them aren't whole women anymore."  
Startled, Wendeline asked him a question. "Wha-what do you mean?"  
"All of their wombs...are gone."  
Everyone gasped and Camellia's brain began thinking.  
"A normal person couldn't have done this...the accuracy" Sebastian stated.  
"Exactly! They should have cut the throat first then carried on to cut the stomach. But from the looks of the cultript's work, it can't be carried out by a normal citizen, right Earl?"   
"Thank you for the information, Undertaker." Camellia stood up. "We just need to start planning."   
"I agree, Du-" Ciel began  
"Camellia is fine."  
"I agree Camellia. Would you like to come over to my manor with Madame Red and Lau to discuss?"  
"That would be my pleasure."  
A carriage arrived and they all cramped inside.  
"You look like you know what you are doing, care to tell us what is in your mind? Ciel." Camellia grinned.


	5. The Party

Ciel smirked. "We need to come up a list with people who are suspects."   
He turned to Sebastian. "Sebastian, make a list of suspects." He put his hand to his chest and smiled. "Yes, my lord." And he opened the carriage door, making everyone's mouth drop open in horror. Everyone except Camellia and Ciel.   
Camellia narrowed her eyes at him, her amethyst eyes met crimson red eyes. "Demon." She hissed at him, under her breath and turned away. But not before she caught the surprises look Sebastian gave her.   
The corners of his mouth curved upwards and then he jumped. Everyone except the Earl and Duchess scrambled to the window to look but he had disappeared. Ciel noticed the Duchess across from him wasn't surprised and was curious.  
"Tell me, Camellia, you don't look very surprised about my butler's actions." He began, slyly.  
"I've seen many strange things and people." She flashed him a playful smile before resuming to looking at the view outside.   
Ciel grinned and also looked outside. Wendeline, Madame Red, and Lau looked at the two of them, perplexed.  
"When will your butler be back?" Madame Red asked Ciel as they all stepped off the carriage.   
Ciel just smiled and the door opened for them. "Welcome back, young master." Sebastian bowed slightly. Madame Red, Lau, Grell, and Wendeline's mouth dropped open.   
Sebastian grinned at Camellia and asked: "What tea would you like, Duchess?" Camellia and Sebastian stared at each other before she turned her head away in disgust and replied, "Darjeeling."  
Sebastian looked surprised. "I had thought you were more of a jasmine tea person."  
Camellia looked back at him, her eyes mocking and her mouth turned into a teasing smile. "You're mistaken," She walked past him, whispering: "Demon".  
She followed Ciel and the others into the living room.  
Sebastian straightened and chuckled. "Oh my, I have been found out." He then vanished to make some Darjeeling tea.  
"So? Where's the list of suspects? Surely you couldn't have made that long of a list in such a short time?" Madame Red challenged.  
Sebastian had just brought a tray of teacups and was serving them. Camellia sighed a little at the fragrance, making the butler arch his eyebrows by a millimetre in pleasure.   
Ciel smirked and said one word, "Sebastian."   
"Yes, my young lord." The demon took out a rolled paper and untied the ribbon, letting the scroll unroll.   
He began listing the suspects and their mysterious actions. Again, the four normal humans were amazed and shocked. Camellia was busy making notes inside her brain when he stopped talking.  
"Camellia, as a fellow inspector of this case, I'd like to hear your opinion." Ciel said, casually.  
The brown haired woman set her tea aside. "I'd like to check Viscount Druitt first. But there's another person I also have in mind...but that can wait." Her eyes flickered to Madame Red quickly before staring back at the Earl. Ciel nodded in approval. "That is what I was thinking. The viscount is our top suspect." He motioned Sebastian to show her the scroll.  
"Lucky for you..." Camellia began. "The viscount had gave me an invitation for the last Season's party." Wendeline took out an envelope from her pocket and showed it to everyone.   
"Then..." Lau began. Camellia's face turned into a coy smile.  
"We are sneaking the Earl in." 

Heading to the party...

"So..." Ciel began. "Why do I have to dress like this?!"   
"Because Sebastian is supposed to be the Duchess's escort and they are a pair. Wendeline can be Camellia's sister. Lau and I are husband and wife. You are our niece so no one recognizes you. And Grell...you can stay the same." Madame Red ordered.  
"Ciel, you're lucky. Unlike me, you don't have an absurd, pain in the neck, demonic escort who is recognized as my PAIR." Camellia grunted. She had her hair pinned up at the back, wearing a violet dress with feathers and sequins.  
"Pardon?" Sebastian asked, his vein popping.  
"Don't act stupid...butler. You know very well what I said. Unless I am mistaken that your race is deaf." Camellia snapped. She was in a foul mood. Not only did she have to attend the viscount's party, but her escort is a demon!  
"My lady, those are not words of a lady." Sebastian smiled, forcefully.   
"Don't get cheeky with me, demon." She pulled on his ear.   
"That is not the case right now...why are the four of you staring at us like that?"   
Madame Red and Wendeline had their eyes turned into stars and Lau was grinning with amusement. The Earl was doing his best to hold in his laugh.  
"They are like a real pair~" Madame Red sighed, romantically.   
Camellia let go of his ear and scooted away from as far as she could in the carriage. Which was only three centimetres away.  
Ciel smirked as they got off. "Are you interested in a woman, Sebastian?"   
"Young master, I would not devote my life to a woman of her likes." He was irritated and Ciel was pleased to see that.  
Sebastian frowned at him slightly before giving Camellia his elbow. Her face was in a tight grimace as she held onto his arm.  
"It's. Only. This. One. Time." She hissed at him. Sebastian turned his frown into an amused grin before leading her towards the entrance. She passed the guards her invitation and they bowed, letting her in.   
They waited for the others to come in. Ciel looked depressed and Wendeline was the exact opposite.   
"So? What next?" Camellia put a hand on her waist.  
"Go and enjoy the party and let Ciel be alone with the Viscount." Madame Red said.   
Camellia sighed and they began talking on how as Madame Red, Lau, and Grell went to enjoy the party. Wendeline had insisted on staying with them, but got invited to a dance with a nice gentleman.  
"I hope Elizabeth won't be here to see me like this." Ciel shuddered. The other two grinned at him.  
Coincidentally, they heard Elizabeth's voice talking to the other people. They began walking away and Ciel dashed into the ballroom.  
Sebastian and Camellia were stuck in the middle of the ballroom, no where to go.  
They saw the Earl reaching towards the Viscount and sighed in relief.   
"Would you care for a dance, Miss?" A handsome man came over to Camellia. She was about to reject him when Sebastian looked down at him with his beady scarlet eyes.   
"Sorry, but she is my fiancé." He wrapped one arm around Camellia's waist and the other held her hand. He ignored her yelp of protest.  
The man looked deflated and left, looking for another beauty.  
"You just had to choose that lie out of all the others." Camellia frowned at him and stepped out of his reach.  
"Well, would you dance with me, my lady?" Sebastian smirked.  
Camellia scoffed but accepted his hand, noticing the other men who were ready to pounce on her to make her theirs.  
As Sebastian led her into a waltz, they saw that Ciel was going off somewhere else. They traded a glance and followed them. Camellia tried turning the knob, but it didn't work.   
"He locked it." She whispered.  
Sebastian chuckled. "Young master had gotten himself into trouble. We will have to wait for his orders."  
"You demons are the worst." She frowned and began stepping back.  
Sebastian arched his eyebrow and asked: "what are you doing?"   
Camellia snorted."Stay out of my way and watch." She lifted her skirts , slightly. She ran and jumped, spinning for and impact, and knocked down the door.  
Sebastian was dazed slightly before returning to his demonic smile. Camellia crouched down and saw a hole in the floor.   
"They went down. Sebastian?" She watched him take off his glove and his eyes began to glow.  
"I beg your pardon again, milady." And he carried her and they appeared at a stage all of the sudden, pitch black. When the lights flickered on, everyone was knocked out.   
After the demon set down the Duchess, she glared at him and reached to unlock the cage.   
"The case is solved." The Earl announced after being helped by Camellia.  
"I hope we get to spend more time together, as acquaintances." The Earl bowed.  
Camellia smiled and curtsied.   
"I'll be taking my leave, Earl." And she left.  
Ciel smirked slightly before turning to Sebastian. "You're late."  
Sebastian kneeled on one knee. "I'm sorry Young Master."  
"I'll be enjoying our next moment with the Duchess." Ciel murmured before Sebastian carried him up into the party.


	6. Jacque

One week or so passed and Camellia had been having nightmares about her past ever since she had seen Sebastian.  
She would always end up in a different dimension with nothing. And a man would appear. His face was gorgeous and his bronze hair would glow slightly. He has red eyes and a mischievous grin is carved into his face.   
"Jacque...get out of my dream." She hissed.  
"I'm not real, you're just imagining it." Jacque laughed and walked towards her. "I died. For you. Remember?" He lifted a strand of her curls to his lips.   
"Don't touch me you demon!" Camellia snapped, trembling as she turned her face away.  
"How cold. I even gave up my life for y-"  
"Shut up!" She shouted.  
"..." Jacque frowned and pinned her down.   
"I lost my life for you, even if you rejected me, even I told you EVERYTHING humans would never know! And I hate how you drive us immortalities crazy. Your soul, your life, your radiance...I LOST EVERYTHING BECAUSE OF THAT. That's why...I want your soul." He whispered into her ear.  
"Jacque." Camellia stared at him with expressionless eyes. "You're an illusion." She lifted her knee, kicking him in the stomach.  
"Thanks to you, I met another demon." She glared at him. She turned to get out of the dream.  
Jacque smirked and called out: "I won't be gone, and you know that."  
Camellia clenched her fists and found a dart, throwing it right beside Jacque's neck with precise accuracy.  
"I don't know that, I don't know you, I don't know anything." Camellia muttered.   
"Hehe...things are changing Camellia, you should have accepted my help back then."  
Camellia was about to kill him when the dream began shattering, the shards reflecting all the horror memories. Camellia began to fall and she reached a hand upwards, praying that God will help her. She heard laughter inside her and she lowered her hand. Who was she kidding? The only place for her now is Hell. And then she woke up.  
Wendeline was shaking her and let go when she noticed Camellia jerking.   
"Miss?"   
Camellia got up, groaning with bags under her eyes. Wendeline put the tray on Camellia's lap and set the breakfast.  
"Lately you have been moaning a lot in your sleep. Are you okay?"  
"..." Camellia sipped her rose tea.   
Wendeline watched her intensely, waiting for an answer.   
"Wendy...do you remember Jacque?" Camellia sighed, running her fingers through her messy hair.  
Wendeline blinked in surprise. "The really efficient butler in our household that got murdered? Yes."  
Camellia forked the strawberry cheesecake and put it into her mouth.   
"I've been having nightmares ever since...the party."  
"Not that I think about it, Sebastian really gives off a similar vibe as Jacque. Dangerous, cunning, and attractive. And excellent pairs with you, Miss."  
Camellia gave her a glare and Wendeline closed her mouth. She opened it again when she remembered something urgent. She pulled out a newspaper and gave it to the Duchess.  
"Again?!" Camellia groaned, pushing her meal away from her due to her lack of appetite.   
"Actually Miss, I think you might be interested." Wendeline took away the trays, teacups, and plates and replaced it with the newspaper. She turned to a page and Camellia's eyes widened.   
Then she grinned smugly. "Miss?" Wendeline asked.  
"I'm fine Wendy!" Camellia couldn't wipe off the smirk on her face. She had known that the Viscount wasn't the cultript but she wanted the Earl to not rely completely on the demon and think about it himself.  
Wendeline was confused but she kept quiet and helped her Miss dress. She put on a blue silk dress with ribbons on the hem. She pinned the brown curls in the back of the Duchess's head and she hooked two aquamarine earrings. The Duchess pulled on her gloves and took a blue fan. She walked to her office next door and told her maid not to disturb her. She pulled out a picture of Madame Red and Grell, studying it then burning it in the fireplace. She plopped down on her seat and started signing the paperworks.  
After two hours, she was about to step out of her mansion with Wendeline when a butler bowed to her. "Duchess Camellia, my young master would like to meet with you. We'll treat you with the finest Phantomhive hospitality" Sebastian bowed.  
Wendeline put her hands over her mouth to contain the squeal.   
"...fine." Camellia glared at him, which surprised him again. He had expected her to turn down his offer.   
"Then come this way." He led them to a carriage and opened the door for them. Camellia rejected his outstretched hand and climbed into the carriage.  
As they arrived, they saw a blonde gardener and...dead and broken trees.  
"Waah! Sebastian! I'm so sorry." He ran to them.   
"This is your finest Phantomhive hospitality?" Camellia snickered.   
"Finny..." Sebastian glowered, murderous aura was emitting from him, causing Finny to shrink and shudder, tears in the corner of his eyes.  
Camellia hit Sebastian on the head before crouching down to Finny.   
"Everyone makes mistakes!" She grinned at him, helping him up.  
Finny blushed and Sebastian had to drag him away. He came back soon with a refreshed smile. He opened the entrance and let the two girls in. They followed him up the polished stairs and down a hallway.  
"This is where you shall wait. We have prepared the best food and on the most expensive china plates for your lunch." He opened the door for them, not looking in.  
"That's an interesting way of displaying the meal." Camellia pointed.  
Sebastian turned to look and his smile disappeared. The table's tablecloth was hanging halfway, the china was smashed into pieces on the floor and the food was all on the floor. A maid with red hair was scrambling to clean it up, only to make a bigger mess.  
"Ah Sebastian! I-I'm so sorry!" She stuttered. Her glasses were cracked  
"Mei Rin, show the guests to where the young master's office is while I clean this mess up." Sebastian gritted his teeth.  
"Y-yes!" She then walked out of the room and towards Ciel's office, with the girls following her. They ran into a man who was covered in something black and his hair was an afro.   
"Sorry!" He apologized.  
Camellia walked up to him, wiping a finger on his cheek.   
"Ash?" She questioned.  
He blushed and stared down. "I blew up the oven. And now I'm looking for Sebastian."   
Mei Rin pointed the direction of the dining room.  
"Mr. Sebastian is down there, Bard."  
"Ah, thanks Mei Rin." He walked to the dining hall. They finally reached the office and Mei Rin knocked on the door.  
"Come in." Ciel's voice rang out.  
They walked in.  
"Um...young master the guests are here."   
"I thought they were waiting at the dining hall." He said in surprise.  
"Ah, well..."  
"Sebastian is not finished with the preparations." Camellia stepped in. Ciel narrowed his eyes at the news in disapproval.  
"Well Ciel, to pass time, would you like to play chess?" She inquired.  
Ciel smirked. "That would be my pleasure. But do not go easy on me, it won't be child's play." He took out a chess board and the chess pieces, setting it on a wooden table.  
"It has never been child's play the moment you have matured." Camellia sat down on a seat opposite from Ciel.  
They began playing a really tight chess game, spending half an hour or so, until the winner was declared.  
"Checkmate." Ciel knocked down Camellia's King.  
Camellia chuckled. "It's a well game to lose for the first time."  
"I have to admit, never went against someone this challenging before." Ciel grinned.  
That's when Sebastian suddenly appeared. "Dinner is ready," he announced. Camellia jumped slightly and glared at him. He only smiled and bowed.  
"This way my lady." He opened the door for her and she looked at him with disgust when his eyes glowed red. But what she didn't know was that his eyes glowed red because he smelled another demon's scent around her and he was angry.


	7. Jack the Ripper

Everyone sat down for lunch, and Madame Red, Lau, and Grell were still there.  
Ciel didn't talk about the newspaper at all and all the conversation they had was just about how delicious the food was. They were all silent and Camellia stood up, after finishing her meal.   
"Is a tour around the mansion available?" She asked with a dazzling smile.  
"Sebastian." Ciel waved for his butler.  
Sebastian suddenly appeared beside Camellia and bowed. She stiffened in response and walked out of the dining room, leaving the others to dine in peace.  
They walked swiftly down the hallway, completely silent other than the soft click of Camellia's heels and Sebastian's taps from his boots.   
Suddenly, he towered over her, cornering her against a wall.   
"You smell different." His eyes glowed angrily.  
"That's nice to know that a dog is smelling around creepily. For your information, I prefer cats." She ducked his arm and continued walking down the hallway.  
"Me? A dog?" Sebastian said in disgust. "Cats are the only creatures that I love."   
"Not your beloved Ciel? What a surprise."   
"Oh young master is just a prey...a very valuable one."  
"Demons are such filthy and disgusting creatures." Camellia turned and walked down the stairs, heading for the garden.  
"But I am merely one hell of a butler." Sebastian opened the door for her.  
"Butlers to serve hell. I see that." Camellia glared at him as she examined the newly planted trees.  
"But here I am, serving a human." They stared at the roses that were planted at the bottom of the trees.  
"I never said that all demons serve hell." Camellia blurted out then covered her mouth.  
Sebastian grinned at her mischievously. "Oh?"  
"I hate demons." She muttered and stomped on Sebastian's feet. She huffed a little and headed back inside. Sebastian was again left in a mixture of feelings: irritation, amusement, and confusion. He was especially confused on how a mere human can make him lose control over himself. He followed the Duchess around for the rest of the day, still thinking about the other demon's smell.  
Very quickly, it was after dinner and everyone were more relaxed. Madame Red wore a light night gown. Ciel wrapped himself in a bathrobe but Lau remained in his day clothes. Camellia changed into a black silky night gown but tossed on a long sleeved purple jacket. Ciel was reading his newspaper and Camellia was throwing darts.  
"What? Jack the Ripper is back?! But the viscount didn't do anything?" Ciel stood up, abruptly.  
Camellia only sipped her tea and proceeded hitting bull's eye each time with a dart.  
"The possibility of the person not being the Viscount is high." She stated flatly.  
"..."  
"Ah you are too serious, Ciel! Come join me in a game of chess!" Madame Red patted a seat in front of her.  
Ciel smiled and sat down. Camellia on the other hand, yawned and stood. "Sorry, I have not been sleeping well lately. Excuse me, I am heading for my bedroom." She headed for the guest suite and was followed by Wendeline after she had curtsied.  
Camellia flopped and sunk into the very soft bed.  
Wendeline sighed and tucked her miss in properly. "You will catch a cold, Miss."   
Camellia mumbled a thanks and fell asleep immediately. Wendeline smiled and went to bed too, quickly asleep.

Shortly afterwards....

Camellia haven't started dreaming yet so when she woke up and saw Sebastian, she groaned. "Leave me alone Jacque."  
She turned to the other side. Ciel and Sebastian glanced at each other before proceeding to wake up the Duchess.  
Sebastian shakes her harder, causing her to sit up in irritation. "Don't haunt me in real life too Jacque!" She snapped. She faltered when she saw Ciel's and Sebastian's face.  
"Oh...it's you two." She muttered.  
"We know who is going to be the next victim and we plan to capture Jack there." Ciel said seriously.  
"And? What do you need me for?" Camellia said, sleepily.  
"Because you are a fellow inspector."  
"...."  
"...."  
"Fine. But where is this place? And let me get changed first."  
"Allow me to help. You will be wearing commoner clothes to blend in." Sebastian stepped up.  
"Are you kidding me? I am not going to let a man change or touch me! Just pass me the clothes and do wait outside." Camellia growled. Sebastian looked surprised and passed her a pile of clothes. She then pushed them outside, locking the door.  
As Ciel and Sebastian waited, Ciel smirked. "Did you want to help her change, Sebastian?"  
"No such thing, young master."  
"I would have never imagined you to become interested in a woman." Ciel stated, amused and he ignored Sebastian.  
"Are you listening to me young master?"   
Ciel was about to reply when the door opened. The two of them gaped at Camellia in shock.  
She wore a ribbon in her hair and a short sleeved shirt and a long sleeved sweater. Her brown skirt reached halfway from her knee to her ankle. Her hairstyle was completely changed into another fashion and she looked completely different.  
"Let us make this quick." She yawned.  
After the quick carriage ride, they hid behind a wall, near the victim's house.  
"So? Do you guys have a suspect or are you going to capture the cultript and find out in the end?" She yawned.   
"Madame Red is our second suspect. If I remember correctly, you said there was someone else on your mind...would you mind telling us?" Ciel stared at her, no longer the mischievous boy from earlier.  
"It's more of a some other people rather than some other person." Camellia grinned. "Madame Red can't possibly do it alone."  
Ciel narrowed his eyes and was about to reply when someone screamed. They all ran towards the house, with Ciel being very confused. "We didn't see anyone come in! So how?" He burst open the door and froze in horror. Sebastian covered his eyes and Camellia grimaced, unsheathing her sword.   
Blood was everywhere, forming puddles. Camellia pinched her nose at the stench of blood. Sebastian pulled the Earl outside, trying to calm him down. Ciel was panting and was quivering, causing Camellia to pity him.  
"You are no longer that helpless little boy. You are now the Queen's Watchdog...so capture the filthy beings who have dyed the night red." She whispered into his ear, calming him.  
Ciel calmed down and slapped Sebastian's hand away. He returned to his normal state.  
"Jack the Ripper! On the order of Her Royal Majesty, Queen Elizabeth, I am here to capture you! Reveal yourself!" Camellia shouted, pointing her sword at the doorway. Heels clicked and a figure appeared.  
"I-I heard screaming so I came! It wasn't me who k-killed her!" Madame Red's butler stammered.  
"Drop the act. No one entered from the front." Sebastian said. The butler began laughing maniacally and tore of his jacket, untied his hair, and a chainsaw suddenly appeared. "Hehe, we've been found, Madame!"  
"My my...I really wanted to spend time with my dear nephew and play chess...but too bad I have been found out." A sickening familiar voice said, and another figure stepped out. Her red hair, her red dress, her red shoes, her red hat, they all made Ciel widened his eyes in horror.  
"But sadly, you'll have to die tonight. Grell, you take care of the butler and the woman, I'll take care of Ciel." Madame Red ordered.  
"Yes Madame Red." He lunged at Sebastian, clashing with him. He swung his chainsaw around and Sebastian dodged each strike gracefully. "What...is he?" Ciel sweat-dropped.   
"A death God." Camellia muttered regretfully. She glanced at Ciel. "Are you able to handle Madame Red yourself?"  
"Yes." Ciel replied, eyes fierce. Camellia grinned and threw off her jacket. "Your demon of a butler is going to need some assistance." She leapt up and landed beside Sebastian.   
"What are you...?" Sebastian asked.  
"I'm the Queen's Shadow...I am she who devours evil, eliminates the danger, and serves in the dark. Do not expect me to be weak, vermin." Camellia eyes glowed as she posed herself in a stance.  
Grell scoffed, tossing his red hair. "Why would you hang around a woman like her, Sebby?"   
Sebastian's eyebrow twitched. "Sebby?"  
"Don't you prefer a more beautiful and perfect woman like I, Sebas-chan?"  
Sebastian shivered. "I do not have such disgusting taste."   
Grell tilted his head, grinning. "Well that is too bad, Sebas-chan. Because you are going to be destroyed tonight!" His eyes gleamed sadistically. He aimed the chainsaw at Sebastian only to be thrusted downwards.   
"Wha?" He asked, puzzled.  
"It is true a Death Scythe can cut down anything. However, it can't not be steered."  
"What?"  
"Instead of simply dodging it, I used the smooth surface of your scything and I used my blade to steer it into another direction. That is common sense and still...you do not know that? And you call yourself a Death God." Camellia smirked, her blade gleaming in the moonlight. Sebastian's mouth curved upwards and Grell glared at her.  
"What is an unladylike woman like you doing at the side of my Sebas-chan?!" He swung his chainsaw towards Camellia. But at the last second, she ducked and tripped him.  
"I am disappointed that you call yourself a Death God." Camellia laughed.  
But she was cut off. "Oh really?" He suddenly appeared behind her and she spun around, glaring at him. "Goodbye, imprudent woman." And he thrashed his chainsaw downwards.  
Sebastian pushed her in a flash, only to get a nasty cut, deep down his arm. He winced in pain and Grell laughed sadistically.   
"That is a nice look of pain on your face Sebas-chan. But our fun ends now." Grell plunged towards Sebastian, pinning him against a wall and being grabbed on the wrists to stop him from slashing the chainsaw.   
"Ciel!" Camellia called out, seeing Madame Red ready to shoot the Earl. Sebastian looked frantically at his master and Camellia kicked Grell in the face, causing him to tumble off the building. Sebastian disappeared and reappeared behind Madame Red, ready to slice her.   
"Stop Sebastian!" Ciel cried out desperately.


	8. Farewell Madame Red

Camellia breathed a sigh of relief as Sebastian managed to not kill Madame Red. Madame Red was crying and she couldn't kill her own nephew.  
"Well? What are you waiting for? Kill him!" Grell demanded.  
"I-I can't! I see my sister in him."  
"I am not interested if you are just a normal, boring woman!" Grell raised his Scythe and pierced it into Madame Red. Bright red blood gushed out of her and she fell. Then films about her past came out of her, flowing like water.   
Ciel began trembling. "This is an order, Sebastian. Capture Jack the Ripper!" The eyepatch on his right eye fell, revealing the purple contract with Sebastian. Sebastian grinned and took off his gloves. The symbol was on his right hand too.  
"As you wish." He leapt up and kicked Grell in the face.  
"Wh-what are you doing? Do you not know that it is a crime to damage a lady's face?" He clutched his swollen cheek.  
"I really don't care" Camellia walked up to him. Grell leapt up and held his chainsaw in front of him.  
"I won't get beaten by a woman of your likes! Especially a human one." Grell growled.   
"Fortunately for you, I don't want to get myself bloodied. Sebastian." Camellia called out. Sebastian kicked Grell on the other side of the face, knocking him over and making him drop his Scythe.  
"Did you just call me for help?" Sebastian smirked at Camellia as he picked up the Scythe.  
"You would be out of your mind if you thought that. As i explained, I don't like having things bloodied." Camellia huffed.  
Sebastian grinned and headed towards Grell. "A Death Scythe can cut through anything am I correct? So it can cut a Death God too." Sebastian raised his chainsaw.  
"Wait." A voice called and jumped down a ceiling and landed on top of Grell.  
"William! You came to save me!" Grell managed. But William stomped on the back of his head farther.  
"I apologize for the trouble this idiot had caused you." He bowed. "I will now take him back to be punished." He dragged Grell's collar and dragged him away. "I never thought I would bow down to a demon." He said beside Sebastian. He then continue to walk away.  
Sebastian grinned and threw the Scythe towards William. William caught it with two finger and looked back at Sebastian with an expressionless face.  
"You forgot that."  
"Thank you."  
"Wait!" Camellia called out to him and William looked surprised.  
"The records of Jacque...tell me what that Death God saw."   
"And you are?"   
"Duchess Camellia Diose."  
"Ah that girl who got protected by that demon."  
Camellia glared at him. "Tell me his records! There's something I need to know."  
William pushed his glasses upwards, slightly dazed by Camellia's fire in her eyes.  
"The thing is, we never saw his records, nor have we collected them." He returned to normal.  
Camellia paled. "What?"  
"According to the prisoner, he said that he didn't see anything, he never saw the films or the records. And according to the scan of his Death Scythe, he is telling the truth." William studied Camellia a bit and then turned away. "I'll be taking my leave now." And he vanished along with Grell.  
Camellia collapsed onto her knees, replaying what William had said. Sebastian had gotten Ciel onto his feet and they overheard their conversation.  
"What's wrong Duchess?" Ciel asked.  
Camellia twitched slightly and helped herself up. "Nothing. We just need to make a funeral for your aunt." Camellia faced them, a smile of pity was plastered. But her lips were trembling, and her face was ghastly pale. Her eyes were wide open with fear.  
Sebastian felt something inside him stir. It was burning and churning. He wanted to kill somone. He wanted to kill William. He wanted to kill whoever this Jacque was.  
Ciel narrowed his eyes at Camellia but nodded.  
"Sebastian, prepare a funeral for my aunt."  
His butler snapped back and bowed. "Yes, young master."

The next day...

The church bells were ringing and Camellia went to place a tigerlily flower on Madame Red's hands in the coffin. Camellia wore a black sleeveless gown and a small jacket.   
"You were truly an astounding woman Madame Red. May you rest in peace." Wendeline was beside her, wearing a black dress with long sleeves.   
They walked back to their seats and waited for Ciel to come. His fiancé Elizabeth, was beside the coffin, crying.  
Suddenly the doors of the church burst open and Ciel and Sebastian came in. Everyone gasped because Ciel was holding a long red coat behind him as he put it gently on top of Madame Red.  
"These clothes don't suit you at all." He said gently.  
Camellia smiled sadly and she caught Sebastian's stare. She glared at him and left the church with everyone else when Ciel said a last goodbye.  
Camellia grabbed Sebastian's wrist and dragged him the opposite direction of where everyone else were going. Undertaker, who saw this, was irritated and he briskly turned away.  
"What are you, a demon, planning to do with a soul of that poor child? You demons play us humans as chess pieces and biscuits." Camellia jabbed a finger in the demon's chest.  
Ciel had appeared and he grinned. "I asked him to help me. I was at the brink of death and I made a contract with him."  
"Dear Ciel, you are relying too much on a demon. They just play you for a fool."  
"And so will I play them as my chess pieces. Is that not what a butler is supposed to be?"  
"Now Duchess, would you mind answering some of our questions?" Sebastian smiled darkly.  
"Depends.."  
"Then...who is Jacque?" Ciel asked.  
"He was once a butler of mine." Camellia stated flatly.  
"Once?"  
"He died."  
Ciel raised an eyebrow. "I am sorry for your lost."  
"Actually, I am better off without him."  
Ciel and Sebastian glanced at each other.  
"And what exactly is he?" Sebastian asked, careful to not provoke Camellia.  
"That I will not tell you."  
"Let me change the question then...why is the scent of another demon on you?"  
Camellia twitched. "I would appreciate it if you don't act like a dog."  
"Pardon me, but would you mind answering the question?"  
"Oh I don't mind! Why do you have the scent of infinite humans around you?"  
Ciel smirked. She just answered Sebastian's question with a question.  
"  
"Earl...I am finished." A voice crept up at them from behind Camellia.  
Camellia raised an eyebrow at Undertaker as if saying that it was a lame attempt to scare her. "Finished what?" She asked curiously.  
Undertaker grinned and led them to the cemetery at the other side of the church.  
Camellia read the gravestone they were standing in front of.  
"T-this is..."  
"The last victim who I didn't save." Ciel said.  
"Our Earl is so kind." Undertaker grinned.  
"I'm not kind. I just realized that I didn't save her nor did I save Madame Red, even though I could. I only did everything based on the orders from the Queen, like the previous of this ring." Ciel rubbed the ring on his thumb.  
"It seems more like a collar to me."  
"I was the one who chose to wear this 'collar'". Ciel turned and to his surprise, Undertaker grabbed his tie and pulled it. "Then I hope to collar chokes you one day. Otherwise things will be too boring."  
He let go of Ciel and Ciel glared at him. "And you, Camellia, will forever be bounded to the queen and chained by that 'dead' butler of yours."  
Camellia stepped up to him and grabbed his collar. "I don't know what you know, Undertaker, but he's dead. And I am better off without him and I am free. The queen's will is mine and I will not hesitate to take down those who stand in our way." She let go of him and Undertaker chuckled.  
"Is he really dead? And will you really not hesitate?"   
Camellia glared at him but didn't say anything.   
Undertaker turned and walk away. "My shop will always welcome the Duchess, the Earl and his butler." He waved to them.  
"Miss!" Wendeline came running towards them as soon as Undertaker left. "A request came from the queen!" She grabbed Camellia's hand and they took off, running. They stopped when a carriage arrived and a man stepped out, bowing. "The queen asked for you." He looked up.  
Camellia smirked. "Well isn't it Charles number two?"


	9. Charles Grey

Charles's eyes flickered in annoyance at Camellia's greeting.   
He stood up and opened the carriage door for her.   
"After you, milady." He gritted his teeth. Camellia studied him for a second then happily stepped into the carriage, followed by Wendeline.  
As the carriage began moving, Charles dropped his polite manners.   
"I don't get why Her Majesty is so fond of you. You lack manners, etiquette, and charm." Charles smirked,crossing his legs and dangling his arms on the seat.  
Camellia chuckled. "Really? Well perhaps I am much more interesting and not dull like you. And take the part about my charm back."  
Charles twitched slightly. "Pardon? I am a much better company than you are! I am by the Queen's side all the time!"  
"But you are not by her side right now. "  
"..."  
"Also I am her shadow and who knows a person the best other than the person himself? His shadow. Of course I would be much more interesting."  
Charles groaned. "I get it, do be quiet."  
Camellia grinned innocently. "So? What does the queen wish from me?"  
This time it was Charles who grinned triumphantly. "You will found out when you reach there. I did not have the order to tell you."   
Camellia frowned and turned her head away. Silence descended upon them and after a while, Wendeline was the one to break it.   
"S-so...Charles...do you remember Jacque?" Wendeline began. Camellia stiffened and Charles tossed Wendeline an annoyed glance.   
"That overly perfect butler?"   
"Y-yah."  
"Of course. His perfectness is very nauseating."  
"Was." Camellia stated out of the blue. Charles arched an eyebrow and Camellia sighed. "He died."  
Charles looked surprised. "Dead? That's impossible. Last time I saw him, he took on the twelve elite guards of the queen all by himself without lifting a finger. Or did a disease get him?"  
Camellia snorted. "That bastard wouldn't even touch dirt...how could he have gotten a disease? He was murdered, Charles number two."  
Charles looked skeptical but also felt a little smug. Jacque is dead, which means his biggest obstacle is gone. And his biggest fear. Jacque always had an unnatural aura emitting from him and he made Charles feel cornered and inferior. However, he could not shake the feeling that Jacque was nearby. Controlling him, cornering him, and making him crazy.   
When the carriage stopped, Wendeline stepped out first and helped Camellia out. When her back was turned to Charles, Charles saw a mark on the back of her neck. He suddenly felt an electrical shock shooting throughout his body and a familiar aura. One very similar to Jacque's.   
Camellia was busy studying the castle when Charles grabbed her wrist.   
"Camellia...I never asked but where did you get that mark?" He growled.   
"What mark?" Camellia looked puzzled.   
"Here." He jabbed a finger at the back of her neck.   
Camellia blinked and Charles felt the muscle tense.   
"That was the mark for Jacque's and my compromise." Camellia moved her hand to the nape of her neck. "It should've been gone by now."She murmured.   
"Compromise?" He asked.  
"Charles your persisting too much." Camellia flashed him a grim smile before walking into the palace, surprising the guards.   
"Halt!" They demanded. Camellia glared at them and Charles came up behind her. Seeing Charles, the guards dropped their weapons and bowed, mumbling an apology.   
As they wandered the long, polished hallway, Camellia grimaced as if in pain before returning to her normal expression.   
"Camellia, you've been acting weird since Wendeline mentioned Jacque." Charles studied the Duchess for a while. Wendeline wriggled uncomfortably behind them as she flushed in embarrassment.   
Camellia batted her eyelashes innocently. "I don't know what you are talking about."  
"First of all, you did not try to annoy and anger me as usual. Secondly, you seem to stiffen when I mention Jacque."  
Camellia huffed at Charles statements before pushing the door to the Queen's office. The Queen was sitting on a velvet chair and drinking Earl Grey. Her plump face lit up brightly when she saw Camellia.  
"Duchess Camellia!" She beamed.  
"Your Majesty." Camellia curtsied.  
"Do sit." Queen Victoria motioned.  
"For whatever reason do you wish me to come?" Camellia sat down while Wendeline silently stood behind her.  
"I have a favour to ask. Two favours actually." Victoria began, waving her hand to her butler to pour tea for their guests.  
"And what may they be?" Camellia nodded at the butler in thanks.   
"English men who came back from India had been tortured and hung upside down, tied at the feet. I want you to stop this crime."  
"And the second request?" Camellia asked, surprised and pleased how well the Earl Grey was made.  
The queen grinned. "I want you to judge for the curry contest."  
Victoria studied Camellia who seemed to be in deep thought, a very rare thing to see.  
Suddenly Camellia stood up and pulled on her black gloves. "I, Duchess Camellia Diose, am the queen's shadow. Therefore, I will do whatever she wishes me to do." She turned her back to the queen, Charles, and the butler. "And I will gladly accept your requests. Wendeline, come." Wendeline scurried to her miss and the two left the office.  
Queen Victoria chuckled quietly and Charles grimaced.   
"That girl never changed." Victoria smiled.  
"Your Majesty," Charles began.  
"I take that you have news about Jacque?"  
"Yes. He was murdered ever since we negotiated with that strange man."  
Victoria grinned slyly. "Good, I do not appreciate the fact that such a powerful man is not in my hands nor is the Duchess. And I am especially displeased that he is trying to lead the Duchess away from my palms. He is gone now and my plans won't be foiled." The queen then returned to her jolly side. "Good boy, Charles. You may go back."  
Charles bowed and left the office and closed the door.  
I didn't tell her that the feeling of Jacque is still lingering. He thought, bitterly as he walked down the hallway. It began to rain heavily outside. He then shook his head. It was probably his imagination. He looked at the window, seeing Camellia going onto the carriage, with an almost unnoticeable pained look on her face as she clutched the nape of her neck. She and Wendeline climbed into the carriage and was soon out of sight.   
Charles clenched his fists and started walking faster. No, he won't assume Jacque is dead. He won't rest assured unless he see the damn butler's damn corpse himself. And then it began to thunder.


	10. Lau

Ciel was walking through the large crowd of people, to inspect the case of the Englishman being tied upside down at the feet. To his surprise, the Duchess was already there, talking to the Inspector. She was wearing a navy blue coat around a Snow-white gown, with fur stitched onto the collar. Her hair was held in place by a pale blue hairpin which glittered and blended with the winter snow. Wendeline was standing obediently and quietly as usual.   
"Won't you let me in at least one important fact, Inspector?" Camellia asked.  
"No, only authorized people can."  
"If that's the case I have gotten permission from the queen herself." Camellia sniffed as Wendeline pulled out a sealed envelope with the royal stamp on it.   
"..." The inspector looked resigned as he began to tell the information he collected. Camellia was about to thank him when she heard a familiar voice behind her.   
"Thank you, Inspector. That's plenty of information. I should be able to solve the case now." Ciel was behind Camellia, a smug grin on his face.  
“Ciel! What surprise to see you here!” She grinned but she grimaced the moment she saw Sebastian. Wendeline cleverly hid a mischievous smile.  
“And I see that you didn't fire the good-for nothing butler.”   
Sebastian grinned and bowed. “It is a pleasure to see you again, Duchess.”   
Wendeline muffled a giggle seeing the duchess was irritated.  
“Are you two investigating the case too?” Wendeline asked.  
Ciel handed the documents he took from the inspector to Sebastian. “The Queen ordered us.”  
Camellia had a sad expression glaze across her face before bouncing back. Sebastian handed Ciel the documents murmuring, “I finished memorizing the documents.”  
“Then let us go.” He gave the annoyed inspector his documents back and turned.   
“Wait Ciel! We want to come too! As fellow detectives.” Camellia linked her arm through Wendeline’s, chasing after the Earl and his butler. Ciel sighed but didn't object. The four of them walked away.  
“Inspector...who was that kid? And that woman?”  
“That kid was no kid Aberline. He is Earl Phantomhive, Guard dog of the royal family. He works through evil ways to solve a case. He's a demon. And that woman...she was the Duchess. She does what she wants, even in the courts of royalty. But yet, she performs excellent grace and wins the audience of royalty. She controls everyone in her hands and she has many links set up across the world working for her.”  
“I heard that she was…”  
“The Queen's Shadow. Obeying the person in all ways yet not making herself easy to manipulate. She works in the dark and the Queen works in the light.”  
“....”  
Meanwhile the four English people arrived at a dark alleyway,with stairs spiralling down. Ciel entered first, followed by Sebastian, then Camellia. Wendeline fidgeted,uncomfortably and to her rescue, Camellia said: “Wait for us up here.”  
The three of them turned and continued walking down, completely silent.  
“So Ciel? What are we doing here?” Camellia asked.   
“Looking for more information.” Ciel grinned. “I'm sure that man has information and clues that we need.”  
“Oh? And who is he?”  
“You've met him before. He is Lau.”  
Camellia snorted. “Seems to me that he is quite unreliable.”  
Ciel sighed, slightly embarrassed that Lau is indeed unreliable most of the time. “He is useful sometimes.”  
“I pray that today is one of those special ‘sometimes’.” Camellia joked. Ciel ignored her and Sebastian let out a soft snort of amusement as they carried on in silence.  
“Please watch your steps.” Sebastian grinned. He waited for the other two to reach the final step before pushing open the door. The air from the other side of the door carried the smell of cigarettes.   
“What an awful smell…” Ciel covered his nose and mouth with his arm. Camellia agreed to his state meant by coughing and pinching her nose.  
“So you finally found this place, Earl. And to bring an unexpected guest. It feels kinda weird for you to see me this way. However, I knew the day would come.” A voice said, as the door opened slowly.   
Camellia muttered something unintelligent under her breath when the door fully opened. Lau was holding a pipe in one of his hands and the other was wrapped around Ranmao. Several women were clinging to him and were wearing Chinese clothing.  
Irritated, Ciel demanded, “And what kind of day is this?!”  
“Haha! How have you been? Wasn't it your birthday recently? Congrats!” Lau grinned.  
Birthday? Camellia thought silently. She glanced at the Earl for the briefest moment, feeling slightly guilty that she hadn't paid attention when the Queen talked about his information.  
“I don't really care about such things. I have something to ask you.” Ciel grumped.   
“The Earl and the Duchess has come all the way to ask about “that” incident correct?”   
Camellia straightened in a bit of respect for the Chinese man. Ciel seemed impressed too. “The news has already spread to you already? That's fast.”  
“I must say I'm impressed. Yes, we have been investigating the incident. Ciel told me that you're the president of the British branch of Chinese Trading company. If this incident is about orientals, that it would be the fastest way to ask you.” Camellia said.   
Lau chuckled. “I would do anything for the Earl and Duchess, but first… I want to ask you something.” Ciel narrowed his eyebrows slightly at the request but didn't say anything. Camellia merely raised an eyebrow, thinking that perhaps she underestimated this man.  
“What exactly is the incident?” Lau asked merrily.   
Ciel’s eyebrow twitched in irritation, “You…”   
Sebastian sighed, as if he knew all along that Lau was messing with them.  
Camellia felt punched and embarrassed. She gave the man a much too high expectation. Out of frustration and how silly her expectations was she laughed. “Haha! Ciel, this is the man you said is useful? I must say that you have rather much too high expectations for him and you're giving him too much credits”  
Ciel reddened and coughed. “Anyways show us the way to the Indian stronghold while I explain about the incident.” They went up the stairs and greeted a relieved Wendeline who embraced her miss with joy.  
They went out into the chilly winter air and as Ciel and Lau begun talking, Camellia, Wendeline and Sebastian trudged along awkwardly in the back. In a very uncomfortable atmosphere, Sebastian spoke: “If you don't mind me asking, my lady, when did you start doing this kind of work?”  
Both him and Wendeline had expected a sharp retort such as: “Don't talk to me, filth.” But to their surprise, information came out easily out of Camellia’s voice.   
“When I was 14, not so long before I met my butler.” Camellia said coolly, her tone evidently stressed.   
Careful not to cross the line, Sebastian continued to ask questions. “Your butler?”   
“Once my butler.”  
“How did your u meet him?”  
Camellia smiled at him sweetly and said, “Why Mister Sebastian, you seem awfully keen and interested? What was the word for people like this? Oh! I remember! Nosy!” Camellia focused back on the direction they were heading.  
Sebastian let out a sheepish chuckle before asking Lau, “May I ask where is the Indian stronghold?”  
“Oh dear! I was so intrigued by our conversation, I think we're lost!”  
“What?!” Wendeline and Camellia screeched.   
“Tsk...oof!” Ciel grimaced before bumping into someone. The Indian man glared at him before yelling and gripping the side of his rib cage. “Ouch! I think my bone is broken! Someone come help!”  
Multiple voices began to answer.   
“Are you okay?”   
“What happened?!”  
“So cruel!”  
“Oh dear…” Lau stated. Wendeline swore that she could've just wronged the Chinese man’s neck.  
The Indian smirked at Ciel. “You're basically asking for it since coming here...Oh? A noble? Those are some nice clothes.”   
Ciel slapped the man’s hand away. Furious, the man pointed his finger at him.  
“Pay me consolation money! Strip all of your clothes and…” He moved his finger to Camellia and Wendeline. “Leave the women.”  
“Ugh!” Camellia scoffed and Wendeline hid behind her miss.  
“Shall I?” Sebastian asked.  
“Dispose of them.” Ciel said, matter-of-factly. However, before Sebastian could act. The Indians began ranting how unfair the British were treating them and that they were treated as garbage.   
However, before anything could happen, a voice asked. “Excuse me, but have you seen this person?”


	11. Special

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha...lets take a break from all the serious stuff shall we? Here is a special chapter about the characters in high school!

The school bell rung loudly, blasting Camellia's ear.  
“Ugh...why can’t school bells be more quiet? I wonder if the person who designed this was trying to deafen the students.” Camellia grumped to her friend, Wendeline. They were walking down the halls towards their first class.  
“Good morning to you too.” Wendeline grinned. Camellia's cranky attitude was a display of hating mornings. Nonetheless she attracted quite the attention from everyone. Not too tall, and not too short, amethyst eyes, and silky brown curls. Perfect figure and appealing nature. The only that was a little not perfect was her strength.  
Wendeline was more ‘cute’ than pretty. Her dilating caramel eyes and long brown hair tied in a ponytail.   
“Ha! No mornings are good, Wendy.” She opened the door and sighed to see her childhood friend, Jaque, flirting with all the girls. Jaque was obviously very popular with the girls...he was also the student council’s vice-president. Seeing Camellia, he immediately left the girls and headed for Camellia, sitting in the seat in front of her.   
“Morning Camellia~” He said, leaning over from his seat to the desk where Camellia was.   
“What do you want, Jaque?” Camellia replied coldly.  
“Awww … Don’t be like that.” He pouted. He turned to Wendeline, who was sitting behind Camellia, and greeted her as well.  
Wendeline nodded back, but didn’t say anything. She, Camellia and Jaque grew up together. However, Jaque grew up and turned into a womanizer. And they knew that Jaque had seduced several women already. Camellia regarded him coldly after that, especially after when Jaque tried to get her drunk. Of course, Camellia was not weak, but rather very strong. But the bonds their friendship had was severed.  
“See? Even Wendy doesn’t neglect me.”  
“That’s because you’re scaring her. And don’t call her Wendy as if you’re familiar with her.”  
“Is that jealousy?”  
“Bastard. Both Wendy and I know that you are the devil himself.”  
Before Jaque responds, a man from behind him tapped his shoulder.  
“Wha-?” Jaque demanded angrily. He stood up. He and the man was equal of height.   
“No fighting.” He smirked, causing all the girls to swoon. A boy stepped from behind him And Mr. Michaelis stepped aside.   
“Hmph. You two are quarrelling again?” Ciel said beside Camellia.  
“Nope. Rather, he was disturbing my morning. Seriously...why did the students vote for him to be vice-president?”  
“It would be a different story if you participated.”  
Camellia yawned in response and decided to sleep through the class. Mr.Michaelis was speaking while he walked up beside Camellia.  
“...the result of x would therefore be 33.98, isn’t that right, Ms Diose?” He tapped his book on her head, stirring her.  
Camellia blinked and straightened. “Actually it would be 34...you said in the beginning to round it up.”  
Mr.Michaelis straightened and sighed. He was used to how Camellia always point out his mistakes.  
“Also...doesn’t it seem awfully creepy for you to always call on me? Your annoying persistence reminds of…” She glanced at Jaque who was glaring at the math teacher in pure hatred. “A certain demon.” She rested her chin on her left hand.  
“Well, I just for the best of all my students.”  
Camellia paused a little, taken aback by the similarity he and Jaque shared. Mr. Michaelis wa a relatively new teacher who came three months ago. He was the second person who would surprise and be able to catch up with her. The class seemed to acknowledge this when Mr.Michaelis first argued with her. They had whispered…  
“Hey, hey...isn’t this the first person, other than Jaque, had made Camellia pause like that?”  
“Also don’t you think Jaque and Mr.Michaelis is so very similar?”  
“Right?”  
Irritated, Camellia responded. “Do you have a grudge against me?”  
“No. Just a simple interest...in your studies.”  
“Tch!”  
“Hey you!” Jaque stood up angrily, grabbing Mr. Michaelis by the collar. “You’re getting a tad bit distracted! Hurry up and continue the lesson!”  
“Oh? You didn’t occur me to be a study-hard student. Since you’re so eager, I will continue.” When he was beside Jaque, Jaque growled menacingly in a low tone that no one could hear:  
“You better stay away from her.”  
“I don’t intend to keep it that way.”   
“Why you-!” But Mr.Michaelis was already at the front, resuming the lecture. For the rest of the class, he observed Camellia’s annoyed antics.  
At the end of class, during lunch break, Camellia stretched and let out a eager cheer. Wendeline’s stomach growled in agreement.   
“Ms. Diose?” Mr. Michaelis asked. “Come here after school.”  
“Nope sorry. My history teacher, Mr.Undertaker has an appointment with me.”  
“Again?” Mr. Michaelis asked, but not surprised.  
“That bastard?” Jaque asked, obviously displeased.  
Camellia dismissed them and walked away with Wendeline  
They laughed and headed for the cafeteria where they met up with the group they eat with: Elizabeth, Lau, Ranmao, Agni, and Soma.  
“CAMELLIAAAAA!!!!WENDYYY!!!!” Elizabeth waved eagerly.  
Camellia returned the gesture by waving.  
“Hi Lizzy!” Camellia slid beside her.  
“Camellia-chan! Did you like the photos of animals I sent you from my home country?” Soma asked eagerly.  
“Yes! They were utterly adorable!” Camellia grinned. Wendy sighed, Camellia will only be this good when there is food.  
“But where’s Ciel and Jaque?” Lao asked.  
“Speaking of the Devils…” Wendy looked at the two bickering student council members.  
“What is with your family’s friend?” Jaque asked, angrily.  
“What do you mean?”   
“What is he doing here? Is he here to flirt or teach?”  
“Ho? Are you worried about your popularity position?”  
“Not at all! He was within 50 centimetres close to Camellia!”  
“I’m within 50 centimetres.”  
“That doesn’t count you midget.”  
“I think you’re obsession with Camellia is a little overload!”Ciel said, annoyed that he was called a midget.  
“Why you little brat!”  
“Cieeeeeelllll!” They were interrupted by Elizabeth who jumped onto Ciel.   
Jaque calmed down a little and went to beside Lao.   
“What was that about?” Soma asked.  
“Nothing.” Jaque stuffed his mouth full from the bento box that Agni prepared.  
Camellia sighed as everyone began talking.

After school…  
Camellia opened the door to the history classroom, where Mr. Undertaker was. His green eyes were shown due to his hair slicked back, which was usually rare.   
“What’s with the dress up?” Camellia went to look at all the potions he made. “Honestly...I think you should be a science teacher instead.”   
“Hehe…” Mr. Undertaker chuckled. He put down the skull he was examine and walked to Camellia.  
“So what do you want me here f-?!” Camellia turned and found herself pinned to the wall by Mr. Undertaker.  
“You know… I think you can be a perfect star in my collection of precious things.”  
“What?” Camellia couldn’t move.  
Suddenly the door burst open and Mr. Michaelis walked in.   
“Mr. Undertaker...I thought that we had an agreement not to be within 30 centimetres from her.”  
“Hehehe...a reliable source told me that you were within 10 today. Doesn’t that mean you broke the agreement first so now that I can break mine?”  
“...”  
Camellia kicked them both in the crotch, turning beet red. “Wh-what are you guys talking about?” Camellia then ran away from the room only bumping into Jaque.  
“Woah! Change of heart to flirt with me?”  
“You’re kidding.”  
“Sadly…” Jaque pushed her against the wall. “I’m not.” He began leaning in and Camellia banged her head onto his, causing him to faint. “WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE?!” She shouted. She saw a nearby window and leapt out of it and gracefully into the courtyard. She then ran home, leaving her admirers staring at the open window.


	12. Secret's Leaked

A young man and a young teenage were holding a picture a an Indian women. They spotted the British group and demanded: “Are you fighting and hurting my people? Unforgivable! Agni attack!”  
Agni began to attack Sebastian and Sebastian efficiently matched up Agni’s moves.  
“Oh? The de…butler is on an equal level with that man.” Camellia grinned smugly.   
Ciel didn’t reply and narrowed his eyes. Camellia watched for about a few more seconds before sighing in boredom.  
“Sir! There’s actually a mistake! We were just passing by and these people ganged up on us and demanded for our money! We are honestly a group of helpless people!” Camellia called out in a distressed and pleading voice.  
Helpless… Wendeline, Ciel and Lau directed their stares at Sebastian. The lie is the complete opposite of the truth.  
Luckily for them, the two of them apologized and the young teenage demanded: “Agni! Our brothers are wrong! Allow us to side with this woman!”  
“As you wish!”   
The group watched, dumbfounded, as Agni cleaned everything up and bowed.  
“Uh…” Wendeline glanced in confusion at Camellia.  
“I do not know if I should say I am impressed with his butler’s skills...or impressed with how gullible and simple minded he is…” Camellia stated, her face blank.  
The young teenage picked up Ciel’s hat that had fallen onto the floor. He gave it a light brush and pat before placing it onto Ciel’s head. “This isn’t a place where a kid and women should be.” He gave a charming smile before turning and gesturing: “see ya”.  
“Wow, those two sure were amazing.” A voice that sounded quite distanced spoke out everyone’s minds.  
“And what have you been doing?” Ciel demanded angrily.  
“Waiting for the right chance to jump in.” Lau replied cheerfully.  
“Mhmm, waiting for the right chance to run, you mean.” Camellia crossed her arms.  
“Awwww, you’re so meeeeeaaaannn.” Lau pouted.  
“By the way, who were those two?”  
“Not from the east, that is for sure. Also, they were wearing pretty dresses and their English accent was pretty accurate too.”  
“Well...we first need to bring these people to the yard.” Sebastian kneeled beside the beaten people.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
After they brought the people to the yard, they returned to Ciel’s mansion.  
“Young Master! Sebastian! Mr. Lau! Oh! And the Duchess and Miss Wendaline!” Three heads popped out.  
“You brought all three of them?” Lau asked Sebastian as they watched Camellia and Wendeline greet them eagerly.  
“Yes, in case they burn down the mansion. Master, would you like some tea?” Sebastian asked.  
“Fine enough then.” Ciel sighed.  
“Instead of English tea, chai would be a much better choice.” An unfamiliar voice rang out.  
“Fine enough then.” Ciel didn’t seem to notice much.  
“Er, Ciel? Why the blazes are THEY here?” Camellia directed her thumb towards Agni and the young teenage they had met earlier.  
“WHY THE BLAZES ARE YOU GUYS HERE?!” Ciel yelled in surprise.  
“That’s what I just said but, meh.” Camellia shrugged.  
“I saved you earlier. In my country, it is said that you must treat your benefactors as guests and entertain them. Now then, where is the bed?”  
“Wait, why do you need a bed?!” Ciel asked.  
“In my country, the guest and the host sit on the bed to chat.” The teenage responded.  
“Priiiiiincccceeee! I found a bed!” Agni waved his arm around.  
“Excellent!” The teenage exclaimed. “Hmmmm...although it is very narrow here, I have decided to stay here.”  
“Wait a minute! Why do I have to take care of you guys?!” Ciel shouted.  
“I didn’t consider staying at an inn and besides, is it common for England to kick out benefactors? Because in my country that is rude.”  
“Just who the hell are you anyways?”  
“Me? I’m a prince.”  
“Pri...nce?” Sebastian, Ciel, Camellia, and Wendaline echoed.  
“Yes, this person is the 26th child to the King of Bengal: Prince Soma Asman Gandal.” Agni smiled.  
“There you have it, I’m going to stay for about a week or so, midget.”   
“Pffft...midget…” Camellia snickered.  
“To celebrate the new formed friendship, I will make tea! Specifically, ginger tea!” Agni dashed off, being chased by Sebastian who proclaims it's his job to serve and make tea.  
The three servants immediately asked question about Bengal to the prince who happily replied.  
“Things are going to be lively.” Lau smiled.  
“Hang in there, Ciel. You don’t mind if I stay too, do you?” Camellia patted his head.   
“GET OUT!” Ciel yelled.  
Startled, the servants scrambled out of the door and Camellia chuckled.  
“Good night, midget.” The prince turned and began to cozy himself in the bed.  
“Why you…” Ciel fumed.  
“Good night to you too, your Highness.” Camellia pushed Ciel out of the room.  
“Tch, he pisses me off.” Ciel adjusted his eyepatch.  
“...Then will it be better for you if I head back to my estate?”  
“No, it’s fine...I’ll get Sebastian to accompany you to the guest room.”   
“No, no just tell me where and I’ll find it!” Camellia protested.  
Ciel smirked before calling out, “Sebastian!”  
“Yes, young master?” Sebastian popped out behind of Camellia, scaring Wendaline.  
“ Can you show these two guests to a guest room.”  
“As you wish. Now, this way, my lady.” Sebastian grinned devilishly.  
Camellia walked past him, her amethyst eyes piercing him like daggers.   
The three walked in silence until they reached the room. “Good night, my ladies.” Sebastian bowed.  
Wendaline curtsied and entered first.  
Camellia didn’t say anything but he grabbed her arm.   
“What do you want?” Camellia slapped his hand.  
“As a host, I am worried about your well being.”  
“What? I’m acting perfectly normal.”  
“I never mentioned anything about your behaviour.”  
“...”  
“...”  
“Go away demon.” Camellia turned and Sebastian caught her gripping the back of her neck.  
“A demon marked you.” Sebastian stated bluntly.   
“?!” Camellia flipped around, slapping Sebastian across the face. Her eyes glowing in fear and fury. “You piss me off...your kind piss me off. You all have that sickening red glow! Don’t you dare mention another demon ever again.” Camellia hissed, panting. She slammed the door behind her.  
Sebastian touched his face, smiling a little. “The secret’s out, Duchess. Just a little more and I’ll find this little friend of yours.”  
He bowed to the closed door and left.  
“He left, Miss…but we ought to find help for you! You can’t stick with your pride all the time! You’ll break!” Wendaline helped Camellia sit down, who was panting from pain.  
“I’m fine Wendy. Stop nagging.” Camellia punched her playfully.  
“Miss…”   
“I’m just a little tired. Good night.” Camellia turned and went to sleep.  
“...”  
Soon Camellia fell asleep Wendaline crawled out of bed.But Camellia was actually awake.  
“No matter what, Miss, I will save you.” Wendaline grabbed a shawl and opened the door quietly and closed it.  
“Stupid Wendy…” Camellia groaned. “Now I have to get out of bed.” She quickly went to a kitchen and found an unfinished cup of tea. She went back and heard Wendaline’s conversation.  
Wendaline ran quietly to Sebastian’s private servant quarters and was about to knock when she heard a voice behind her.   
“Can I help you?”  
Wendaline jumped a little but relaxed when she saw it was Sebastian and Ciel.  
“I have a favour to ask. Please help my Miss.” She bowed.  
“Help?” Ciel and Sebastian exchanged a glance.  
“She means that she wants you to help me with making tea. We didn’t want to bother you and I accidentally cut myself with a sharp edge of a chipped cup. Really, Wendy...you’re exaggerating.” Camellia sighed.  
Camellia had broke off a tiny part of the tea cup and stuffed it in her pocket so she could rid of it later. Then she used the edge to slice her finger.  
“Miss!”  
“In that case Sebastian can help wrap it up.”  
“No...I’ll do it.” Wendaline bit her lip.   
“...” Sebastian handed her the wrap.   
The two girls bowed before heading back.  
When Wendaline wrapped her finger, Camellia spoke  
“Wendy…”  
“Why Miss...you’re in so much pain! Now is not the time to worry about pride.”  
“It’s not pride I’m protecting Wendy...it’s myself.”  
“Yourself?”  
“Don’t worry about it. It’s just some bad nightmares that causes fatigue. I’ll be back challenging and picking fights on people soon.” Camellia winked. “And started making fun of people. That Prince sure had guts calling Ciel a midget.” She snorted, causing Wendaline to laugh.  
“I guess I must be overthinking.” Wendaline smiled. “Well, good night Miss.”  
“Yah.” Camellia tucked herself in. “Good night...huh.”  
Meanwhile Sebastian and Ciel looked at the cup. “I don’t think Wendaline came here just to get the Duchess a wrap.”  
“Indeed, even she who fret over everything wouldn’t bother us with such a trivial thing.” Sebastian agreed.  
“ Look, the cup was obviously not chipped...it looks like it was broken off.”  
“And I can guarantee I cleaned that cup personally today and it was in perfect shape.” Sebastian sighed.  
“I think the Duchess is hiding something really big.”  
“We will find out soon, my Lord.” Sebastian grinned.


	13. Jacque

I am so sorry for not updating for a while. I admit I sort of got lazy from researching the Manga. So...yah. But good news! Since the next few chapters will be about Camellia's past, I will update more frequently :) Stay tuned!

Chapter 12

Camellia stood in the glass dimension inside her dreams.

"Tch, again?" Her heels tapped on the glass floor as she saw Jacque's reflection in all of the glass. She lifted one of the mirrors and flung it around, smashing some of the mirrors.

"Come out, Jacque! Come out and leave!" Camellia shouted.

"Oh? Lady Camellia is going mad. Lovely. Suffer some more for me, why don't you? Go through what I went through, dearie." Jacque's voice echoed. "Remember our fun memories while you're at it."

Jacque reached out from a mirror and Camellia stepped back.

However, she fell and Jacque was standing in front of her. "I'm not letting you leave until you relive your memory of us."

The mark on Camellia's neck began to react and her flashback began.

"Finally! No work for today!" Wendeline clapped her hands in delight before dropping her act.

"Mm…" Camellia stared at the dreary weather. It was pouring and the city was busy. The two girls were sitting in a carriage, towards one of the Duchess's many houses.

"What's wrong?" Wendeline asked as she fixed Camellia's hat.

"I feel like...something horrible is going to happen."

"Oh, Miss...It's normal to feel that way if you're on the battlefield but today is vacation!"

"Hey look." Camellia pointed out at the window.

"Oh no Miss...not another cat."

"No! It's a homeless. He's getting bullied."

"I know you're obsessed with homeless but...wait, homeless?"

"Stop the carriage!" Camellia shouted at the front.

"Wait stop, Miss!" Wendeline looked in her bag and pulled out an umbrella. "Miss, you'll get sick!"

Camellia walked up to a group of noblemen and women who were busy kicking around the homeless.

"Ugh! Now my shoes are dirty, clean them!" A nobleman scoffed.

"You shouldn't do that...You'll get your shoes even dirtier." A woman snickered.

"Hey...he has a pretty good face." Another woman crouched down.

"We can fetch a pretty good price." The second woman's escort roughly grabbed the homeless' face.

"Stop that. Before I ruin your family's reputation." Camellia stood between them and the homeless.

"And who are you?" The first nobleman spat at her shoe.

Camellia pulled out her sword and pointed it at the man's throat. "Duchess Camellia Diose. And I will report you, Sir Louis, as a disrespectful man who spits at his superiors and mess around with the unfortunate."

"M-my Lady! I apologize!" Sir Louis bowed, trembling. "Please forgive me...I-i'll do anything to make up for it."

"Then I'll make you do what you were trying to make that poor man do. Lick my shoe." Camellia lifted her skirt by a little.

The man trembled and hesitated. He look at his companions for help but they all looked away. He bent downwards, slowly.

"Tch, trash." Camellia kicked the man in the 'part' before helping the homeless up. "If you were a true English gentlemen...you wouldn't resort to torturing the helpless and you wouldn't even go through the trouble and embarrassment of licking a shoe."

She walked the homeless to Wendeline who was carrying an umbrella.

"Miss...I've told you many times. Bring an umbrella."

Why is the maid bothered by the umbrella rather than that homeless? The noblemen and women gaped at them.

"We should hurry to the mansion." Camellia commented.

The three headed to the carriage, driven by Camellia's butler George.

"Milady and Wendy...you two should hurry back in and take care of the yourselves. Felix and Felicity will take care of the gentleman." George bowed.

"Sorry for the trouble George." Camellia tossed an arm around the homeless' waist.

"Can you walk?" Camellia asked.

"Yes, thank you." A deep, calming voice answered.

Camellia dropped him off at the twin's shoulders.

"Thank you Felix, Felicity." Camellia smiled.

Felix bowed and Felicity curtsied and the two dashed off with their guest.

Camellia and Wendeline went to get showered and changed. After showering, Camellia slipped into a deep purple sleeping gown. Felix and Felicity bowed when they saw their mistress.

"How's the homeless?" Camellia asked, as she continued down the hall, followed by the servant and the maid.

"He's fine...he fell asleep." Felix answered.

"Mhm...did you guys feel like...I don't know..he's weird?" Camellia went into a study.

"Other than such a handsome face ending up on the streets but still dazzling and well built? No." Felicity sighed romantically.

"You think everyone is handsome and dazzling." Camellia rolled her eyes but her mouth tilted upwards.

"Everyone except my brother." Felicity nudged Felix.

"Hey!"Felix protested.

Camellia laughed and patted Felix on the head, making him dip his head shyly. She grabbed a book from a shelf and headed out of the room. "I'll just check on the guest. Mind if you guys take care of the laundry and shopping?" Camellia glanced around before lowering her voice.

"Get some of 'that'...Wendy's mad at me right now." Camellia winked.

The twins giggled childishly and bowed before scurrying off to do their chores.

Camellia quietly entered the room and closed the door. She sat down on the chair and crossed her legs, opening her book.

After a hour or so, the strange man sat up. He looked at her with slight confusion.

"Finally awake?" Camellia snapped her book close. She levelled her stare with the bronze-haired man. Purple eyes against scarlet ones.

"So? What's a man like you doing on the streets?" Camellia propped her chin with her right hand.

"I see you are taken in by my looks too…"

"No...why would you think that?" Camellia arched her eyebrow. "I meant...surely you're living well enough to drink booze. When I was helping you, the strong scent of beer is clinging onto you. There's no way a man who was able to afford beer could end up getting beaten up like that on the street. Unless you were drunk."

The strange guest laughed. He slicked his hair back with his right hand and Camellia could see his true personality: cruel, carefree, mad.

His scarlet eyes looked at her with amusement. "I was sleeping with a married woman...and her husband chase me out. Disappointed in helping a man like me now?"

Camellia stood up. "No. I managed to lower down Sir Louis's reputation. Nothing makes me happier than to reveal the trash's identity." Camellia headed to the door.

"Oh, and there's a change of clothes on the bed. Come down for dinner later and leave tomorrow morning." Camellia yawned...clearly bored of their conversation. She shut the door behind her and checked her watch. Almost dinner time. Camellia then headed for her study room and there she found the guest sitting in her chair, fully dressed and looking professional.

"Why are you here?" Camellia asked in annoyance. Not by the fact she didn't see him go past her...but rather she didn't want to deal with anyone. She went to the shelf and slid her book back.

"It's a host's job to entertain the guest." The man smirked.

"It's a guest's job to introduce themselves before entering a host's house."

"You practically invited me in."

"I want a payment and a name."

"...Jacque."

"No last name? Sounds shady."

"I gave you my name! Now entertain me." Jacque leaned forward on her desk. Both of his hands propping his chin.

"You're getting too carried away.I have no obligations to entertain you...rather, you're in my debt." Camellia flicks his forehead. She began reorganizing her bookshelf.

Jacque laughed. "Funny. Well what do you want me to do?" Jacque arched an eyebrow.

Camellia looked at him, up and down.

Jacque smirked inwardly, clearing thinking that Camellia is attracted to him.

"You've got a good build. Go and take care of my garden. My butler, George is starting to age...I don't want that old man breaking his back."

"What?" Jacque did not expect this answer.

Camellia lets go of her pile of books. She coughed at the dust that flew into the air and walked behind Jacque. She pulled open the curtains and looked down.

"See that garden? Do some cleaning up and replanting. The weeds are taking over that white rose bush. Whatever you do, do not damage that white rose bush or you can go to hell." Camellia tapped on the window, showing Jacque the garden.

Jacque burst out laughing.

"What?" Camellia asked.

"Nothing. I just need to clean up that patch of weed right?"

"Garden."

Jacque bowed mockingly before heading outside. "As you wish."

"What a strange man." Camellia said to herself, putting the books back in.

"What a strange comment from a strange mistress." Wendeline replied.

"Oh, Wendy!" Camellia smiled.

"Let me help, Miss." Wendeline took out some books from the other shelf.

"Are you still angry at me for going out into the rain, get involved with a nobleman, threatened him, save a homeless, brought a homeless home, and made him repay me?" Camellia asked.

"Yes." Wendeline huffed.

Camellia laughed. The two girls continued organizing until George popped by and called them for dinner.

"Wow...French cuisine tonight. Splendid job, Henry. As expected from a French chef." Camellia sat down and inhaled the smell.

"Oui, French cuisine is something I learned since I was small...it's only natural for me to display my best skills to a guest."

"Speaking of the guest...where is he?" Felicity asked.

"Oh...I sent him to do some gardening. I'll get him." Camellia stood up.

"Miss…" Wendeline began.

"I know, I know...wear a shawl." Camellia went to a hanger beside the entrance. She wrapped it around her shoulders before going out.

"Jacque...where are...you…" Camellia stared blankly at the perfectly groomed garden before her.

"Oh, my lovely host. I was just finishing up this shrub. By the way, do tell me your name." Jacque smiled. He was pruning a horse shaped hedge.

"Oh my lord...this is way too flashy." Camellia gaped. "It's like a real life version of Viscount Druitt's aura."

"How rude! I worked hard. Besides...who is this...Viscount Druitt you speak of? Nevertheless, your name?"

"Hrmph! Camellia...Camellia Diose. Come in for dinner." Camellia crossed her arms. She trudged along the paved road, examining the garden and walked up to Jacque. She took off her shawl and wrapped it around him.

"It's freezing out here." Camellia complained as she hugged her shoulder and headed back for the mansion. She turned back to see if Jacque was following her and burst out laughing.

"What?" It was Jacque's turn to look a little miffed.

"You look like, hahahaha, a lost puppy, hahaha *cough*, wearing a floral tag that says, hahaha, Jacque in cursive on it." Camellia coughed and laughed in between her words.

"Excuse me." Jacque sniffed...the tip of his ears turning red.

"Excuse you, alright. Cats and kittens are a lot cuter and easier to take in. You have to take dogs on walks...then you have to clean up their dump after a stroll...you have to walk them in the pouring rain…." Camellia sighed as the two of them headed back.

Jacque opened the door of the mansion and let Camellia enter first.

They sat down at the dinner table where Camellia introduced everyone.

"Here we are, eating a LOVELY French cuisine by our LOVELY French chef, Henry. And our LOVELY-"

"Please stop pushing yourself to attempt to sound welcoming while saying it melancholy and emphasizing 'lovely', Madamoiselle Camellia. It makes me feel like the dishes aren't good." Henry interrupted.

Camellia sighed in relief. "Our chef is Henry. My butlers are Felix and George. Felix's twin sister, the one who is energetically trying to attain your attention is Felicity, and my maid who accompanies and acts like my mother is Wendeline but everyone just calls her Wendy in short."

"Miss!" Wendeline turned red in embarrassment.

"And everyone...this is Jacque, a man who I found, suppossingly on the streets but he actually slept with-"

"A fox." Jacque interrupted.

"Fox?" Everyone questioned.

"Flowers. He meant flowers. Why else would he wear that shawl?" Camellia pointed at her shawl on Jacque.

"I've been wondering about his fashion. It was quite...interesting." George commented.

"Oui...floral is truly...a fashion statement for men recently…" Henry scratched his head.

"This shawl belongs turn your mistress." Jacque turned a little pink...not that anyone would notice. His perfect skin remained white and flawless. Jacque pulled off Camellia's shawl and draped it over Camellia's head.

"Ohh…Miss~ You look like a bride...right Felix?" Felicity swooned before nudging her blushing brother mischievously.

"Y-yes." Felix turned away...but still stole glances.

"I see I see...floral truly is a fashion statement." George straightened his tie.

"Indeed...truly a fashion statement." Henry nervously readjusted his chef hat.

Camellia scowled. "You won't be getting rid of your mistress anytime. I'm not getting married anytime." She grabbed the shawl and hung it back on the clothes hanger.

"Ladies! Gentlemen!" Wendeline coughed. "Back to dinner. Please."

Everyone scurried back to be seated. Of course, Camellia tried to bribe Wendeline to forgive her during desserts, with the help with everyone else except Jacque.

"For dessert! As Lady Camellia requested, caramel glazed vanilla bean cake." George announced while Henry pulled out a cart. Wendeline straightened her back and Camellia and Felicity exchanged a look.

"Delicious! I see why you looooooveee caramel glazed vanilla bean cake." Felicity licked her lips for a dramatic entrance.

"It's beautiful too! The glaze is like a mirror and the vanilla bean cake are like flakes of snow." Felix cuts his cake in half.

"And as I demanded...I made sure your serving was extra large." Camellia smiled.

Wendeline looked like she was in heaven. She sighed in happiness while taking a bite.

"Pardon me for asking, but why does it look like you're bribing your lovely head maid?" Jacque dabbed his lips after eating. Obviously he caught onto what the Duchess was doing, but he decided to provide entertainment for himself.

"..." Everyone stared at their guest in silence.

"Good sir...why is it that you are always ruining the mood?" Camellia stood up abruptly and walked over to Jacque. She grabbed his collar roughly and brought his face close to hers. A habit of hers to intimidate someone who picks a fight with her.

"My sweet lady, you are indeed cute when you are angry." Jacque smiled before giving her nose a quick peck.

Everyone gave a little gasp. The gentlemen in horror...especially poor little Felix. Wendeline and Felicitiy made a 'awwww' sound.

A vein popped.

"That's it...you're leaving tonight." Camellia dragged Jacque by his collar and literally threw him outside. She shut the door close. Everyone didn't say anything as they ate. It was wise to leave their fuming misstress alone right now.

Meanwhile Jacque looked at the moon, grinning with mischief. "This is the first time a lady didn't make a move on me before throwing me out. Unfortunately...I wasn't able to eat Lady Camellia's soul...it smelled so sweet." Jacque took a stroll in the garden. He stopped to meet the eyes of a grim reaper, who had a katana on his hip. A death scythe, Jacque guessed.

"How many souls and when, my friend?" Jacque asked.

"Don't even consider you demons are on the same level as us grim reapers." The grim reaper smiled maniacally. "But there will be a delicious harvest of souls tomorrow. Six souls tomorrow evening on this very stage. Don't get in the way of my work."The grim reaper leapt up into the sky and disappeared.

"What to do...what to do." Jacque smirked. He laughed and continued walking, the shadows formed a circle and Jacque stepped on it, falling into it. "Looks like...tomorrow will be the start of a new playground for me."


	14. Rebirth

As promised, a very quick update :) Btw, I know it might be troublesome to ask but please do my poll on my profile to see who you ship Camellia with...hmmm...although it's a bit difficult considering Undertaker hasn't appeared much. Yet. Looks like we all know who will appear soon ;)

Chapter 13

"Miss?" Wendeline almost dropped her tray in surprise. Camellia, for the first time, is working ferociously on paperwork in the morning...without anyone waking her.

"I'm not hungry right now, Wendy...put it on the desk over there." Camellia gritted her teeth as she wrote down phrase on her paperwork.

"Are you alright?" Wendeline set her tray on the desk as instructed. She nervously put out Camellia's breakfast.

Camellia stood up abruptly and slammed her desk. Wendeline straightened immediately and stiffened.

"I'm fine...absolutely not pissed...absolutely did not try murdering a certain someon in my dreams." Camellia forced a smile before sitting back down.

Wendeline shut the door behind her and sighed.

"Looks like Lady Camellia has not gotten over the incident from yesterday." Felicity commented. In her arms were a towering pile of laundry.

"Honestly...I wish Miss will experience a healthy teenage love." Wendeline took half of the laundry and the two maids headed to the laundry room.

"It can't be helped. Lady Camellia doesn't have time to linger in a dreamy and normal growth...especially romance. She's the queen's shadow...working directly under the queen herself. Instead of a normal life...I'm pretty sure blood, paperwork, business, money, travel, etc is normal for her." Felicity dumped the pile in a bin and Wendeline did the same.

"But I honestly wished that Miss would relax on a vacation." Wendeline sighed.

"Mhmm." Felicity nodded.

The two girls continued to gossip.

Meanwhile Camellia continuously banged her head against the desk.

"Can't. Get. It. Out." Camellia cursed.

"L-lady Camellia?" Felix stammered. The butler happened to pass by to run an errand.

"Oh, Felix!" Camellia raised her head and smiled. Blood trickled from her forehead.

"LADY CAMELLIA?" Felix said, louder than before. "Wait there, please! I'll fix your wound."

"What?" Camellia asked, confused. But Felix already left. She felt her forehead and jerked her hand back when she felt a stinging sensation.

"Ouch!" Camellia cried.

Felix came back, with red cheeks and was panting. In his hand was a first aid kit.

Camellia sat on the couch in the room and Felix tended to her.

He unrolled a long bandage roll. He carefully snipped it and stuck it onto Camellia's forehead.

"Ow!" Camellia winced.

"Really, Lady Camellia...you should take care of yourself." Felix closed the kit.

Camellia laughed. "You're very kind Felix. But don't worry! It's just this one time."

"Is something bothering you?"

"...No! Nothing!" Camellia strained her smile and shook her head vigorously.

"Are you sure, Lady Camellia?" Felix questioned, obviously worried.

"Of course!" Camellia waved her hand to dismiss him.

"Call me if you need me." Felix bowed and hurried to continue his errand.

Camellia returned to work, to erase a certain memory. Time flew by and Wendeline and Felicity quietly observed her as they passed by her room.

"I'm starting to think that Lady Camellia is...being an ordinary teen." Felicity grinned.

"What."

"Like I said...the signs of her acting weird since that incident means she's thinking about it. A lot. That would lead to her thinking about the culprit and make her fall in love." Felicity sighed romantically.

"I doubt it...knowing miss….she is probably fretting why on earth would do that and think of ways to murder him." Wendeline commented.

"You're no fun, Wendy! You have to imagine Lady Camellia in love! Won't that be funny?" Felicity laughed.

The two girls chuckled and decided to brew some Darjeeling tea, Camellia's favourite.

Around evening or so, the doorbell rang. Camellia lifted her head up in confusion. There weren't supposed to be any guests.

"We'll get it!" Felicity and Felix called out and raced each other down the stairs.

Something doesn't feel right. Camellia slipped on her black shawl...contrasting her white nightgown.

"George." Camellia called out. She headed outside of her study room and bumped into Wendeline.

"Is something wrong, Miss? You should be ashamed to not have changed before a guest arrived."

"That's the point, Wendy...no one is supposed to come tonight." Camellia bit her lip and furrowed her brow.

"Wha-" Wendeline was cut off by gun shots.

"What the hell?" Camellia shouted and ran to the railing of the main staircase. Felicity and Felix were surrounded by a group of men carrying guns. "An infiltration?"

"Lady Camellia! Please run." Felicity shouted as she pulled out a small pocket knife.

"We will protect Lady Camellia." Felix pulled out a gun from his belt.

"Miss, you need to escape. Now." Wendeline pulled Camellia away from the staircase.

"No, wait! The twins…"

"They're ex-assassins...please leave it to them. The priority of us servants is you." Wendeline dragged Camellia down the left corridor.

"Wendy, stop. George...Henry...they-" Camellia pulled away.

"Miss?" Wendeline questioned.

"You hide first, Wendy...I'll help the others." Camellia ran to her room and found her sword. She burst out of her room and sprinted downstairs.

"Miss! Wait!" Wendeline chased down Camellia.

"Felix, Felicity!" Camellia shouted, rushing down the stairs.

"Lady Camellia! What are you-?" Felicity began.

"LADY CAMELLIA! BEHIND YOU!" Felix shouted.

Camellia spun around and saw ten more people pointing their guns at her. When they fired, Wendeline shielded Camellia with her back as a barricade.

"Please escape...Miss." Wendeline collapsed.

"Wendy!" Camellia shouted. "Shit!" She turned to save the twins but it was too late.

Felicity was shot in the head and Felix acted too rashly, when he saw his sister die. He was pinned to the ground but larger men and was stabbed right through the heart.

"Felicity! Felix!" Camellia unsheathed her sword. Her eyes began to glow with anger and she charged at the enemies. "You fucking bastards just killed my maids and butler!"

She was stopped when George was sent flying from behind her and landed in front of her. He was bruised all over and there were cuts everywhere. The fatal shot was a slit on his throat.

The enemies seized this chance to attack Camellia but Camellia swiftly sliced her sword. Barely a second passed and all of the enemies' stomach were slit open and blood gushed out.

"Who is the leader." Camellia growled dangerously. "Where is Henry?!" She shouted.

"Henry? You mean this fat chef?" A voice called out from behind. Sir Louis casually leaned against the railing with a smirk on his face. In his right hand was the head of Camellia's chef. He tossed it and it rolled to her feet.

"Louis!" Camellia snarled, walking up the stairs.

"You brought this on yourself, Duchess. If only I have not went through that embarrassment. And if kill you...my reputation will be preserved." Sir Louis laughed.

"I doubt you're smart enough to think of all this. You don't even have any links to those who know that my household is my weakness." Camellia was now on the same floor as Sir Louis.

"You're right and wrong, sweetheart. I was the one who thought of all this...and Sir Louis here…" A woman with curly brown hair and a rather impressive figure appeared. She caressed Sir Louis's cheek. The woman had a striking resemblance with Camellia. "Is my husband." She smirked.

"Lady Priscilla...I should have known." Camellia scowled. "Or should I say, ex-Duchess Priscilla, my mother."

"Don't use that tone with your mother." Priscilla snapped. "Your stupid face reminds me of your stupid father. I loved him but I meant nothing to him. And the result of my hard work to marry him? Giving birth to a monster: you."

"Me? A monster? Wouldn't that make you...oh I don't know...a harpie?" Camellia shot back. She walked towards her mother.

"You brat!" Priscilla screamed. The madness that was well hidden from earlier, began to show.

"Why did you kill papa?" Camellia took another step.

"Lucifer didn't love me!"

"Because you didn't love him!" Camellia raged back.

"Wha-"

"You slept with other men while you were married to him! You stole his money and wasted it on your lovers! Of course he didn't love you! And of course he didn't want to marry you!" Camellia stepped forward.

Sir Louis yawned. He raised his hand to stop Priscilla and Camellia.

"Duchess...I wouldn't walk a step further if I were you." Sir Louis motioned to the guns around them. Camellia was surrounded. "Surrender and hand over your title and possessions…and then I will consider letting you live."

"I'm not going to be a piece of trash like you and...Priscilla." Camellia spat her mother's name out. She walked forward with pride. Guns fired.

"Hold on just a minute, sweetie." Darkness crawled and the entire room was painted black. Time had stopped and in front of Camellia was Jacque. Camellia tried to move but her body won't allow her.

"I knew you were a bad omen." Camellia snapped.

Jacque laughed.

"What do you want. Here to kill me on the orders of my mo-Priscilla?"

"That woman does have a nice body...but i'm not interested right now. I just can't have you dying right now. Not yet...not till I'm entertained."

"What are you?" Camellia's eyes followed Jacque who circled her.

"A demon." Jacque answered with a coy smile.

Camellia laughed and Jacque raised his eyebrow in amusement.

"What?" Jacque asked.

"How funny that a demon is 'saving' me at the time of crisis. Yet again, God and his so called angels never did answer my prayers." Camellia then turned serious. "So, demon...what do you want."

"I told you...entertainment. It's been centuries since I found such an amusing toy." Jacque lifted her chin.

"Do I look like a jester to you?"

Jacque chuckled. "If you are talking about how much fun I am having...yes."

"For your information I will die the moment you leave. Go find another 'jester'." Camellia scowled.

"That's why I am here. I have an offer." Jacque lets go of her chin.

"Amuse me more."

"I will do whatever you want and in return...you entertain me until I'm bored."

"I have no idea how to entertain a demon."

"You already entertain me. Just continue what you are doing...make me kill whoever you want...make me turn back time to save your maids...etc."

"And when I start to bore you or I run out of things to wish for?"

Jacque's eyes gleamed in hunger. "I will eat your soul."

"I will turn down your offer." Camellia shut her eyes.

"Why?" Jacque asked, confused. "You can get anything you want...you can revive the souls of your maids and butlers…"

"If it was that easy of a task...you will only make their...our efforts pointless. You will make our very existence meaningless. All their sacrifices and pain is suddenly thrown away by one miracle demon. And something we worked so hard for can be levelled by a mere contract...the years were spent has gone to waste. I'm not sure if you demons are truly immortal...but we, humans are not. Time and effort is something that we will never regain." Camellia was starting to see the chains of time. It wrapped the entire world and all Camellia needed to do was break through.

"Oh? But if you die...their sacrifices will mean nothing."

"But if they're revived...their sacrifices will still mean nothing." Camellia wriggled out one of her arms free.

"Oh...you can see the chains." Jacque grinned.

"Maybe it's because death is approaching." Camellia grabbed the chains. She yanked them out and the world began to collapse.

"Wait!" Jacque shouted but was swallowed away by the darkness.

He cursed and tried to reopen the portal. The darkness slowly gathered to make an oval. He walked into it and his feet accidentally kicked something. He looked around to see the group of attackers and Sir Louis and Priscilla. They all looked at him with confusion as to why a man suddenly appeared in the room.

Jacque looked down to see he was stepping in a pool of blood and Camellia living on her last breath.

"Tch, rash woman."Jacque bent down to pick up Camellia.

"Jacque...you bastard…what are you..." Camellia coughed.

"Shush." Jacque stood up, while putting a finger to her lips.

"Hey! Weren't you the rat on the street?" Sir Louis shouted in recognition.

"Rat? I'm clearly offended. Because…" Jacque pulled down Camellia's collar to reveal her neck. He bit into her neck and the moment he did...black spiral patterns began to spread from her neck. Camellia began screaming and Jacque removes his fangs. He licked the blood and smiled darkly. "I'm a demon."

Camellia saw darkness that began to cloud her vision. She thought she was going to die. Darkness took over and all Camellia felt was the agonizing pain burning through her body. She suddenly found herself in a pitch black room. In the Center was a bronze door.

With no where else to go, Camellia pushed it open. Inside was 6 people: Wendeline, Felicity, Felix, George, Henry, and an unclear figure.

Not sensing the oddness of the mysterious sixth figure, Camellia rushed in to meet her servants.

"Ugh!" Camellia jolted up. She rubbed her eyes and found herself in her room. Camellia looked around and saw the grandfather clock. Seven thirty in the morning.

"What?" Camellia instinctively reached to her neck. As if shocked into sense, Camellia remembered that she was going to die, and Jacque had bit into her neck causing an extreme pain surging through her neck.

"It's just a dream...just a dream." Camellia bit her lip. She was shaking. However, the pain felt so real. Camellia determined to check her neck, the only piece of evidence that it was a dream or a reality.

She threw away her covers and looked at herself in the mirror. Slowly and nervously, she removed her hand. A black pattern was on her neck.

Camellia's eyes widened. "Lord save me…". Shortly afterwards, Camellia began cursing and started dressing herself.

She dashed outside and looked for her servants. "Wendy! George! Henry! Felicity! Felix!" She shouted.

A few moments she could hear the loud footsteps Asa everyone ran downstairs. "Miss? What's wrong?" Wendeline shouted and ran to the main entrance.

"Wendy! Everyone!" Camellia sighed in relief.

"Are you alright, Lady Camellia?" Felix asked.

"Why are you fully dressed and up earlier than the rest of us?" Felicity looked at her up and down.

"Are you going somewhere, Duchess? I'll prepare a carriage." George asked, prepared to dash away.

"Non! You cannot leave with breakfast!" Henry ran to the kitchen.

"Never mind all that...what is the date?" Camellia asked frantically.

"Date?" Wendeline looked at George.

"It is November 6th, Duchess."

"Wait, Novemeber 6th?" Camellia stiffened. As she recalled, the day she was attacked...was today.

"Yes, Miss." Wendeline nodded.

"I'll...just head back to my study and do paperwork." Camellia plastered a smile.

"What? PaperworK?" Felicity blurted out, laughing.

"Miss is willing to do paperwork?" Wendeline also looked like she was going to lose her composure.

"Shut up." Camellia muttered.

"Sadly, we won't be doing paperwork today." Wendeline smiled.

"What why?"

Everyone headed to the dining room to eat.

"We're having a recruiting interview." Wendeline explained calmly.

"What?" Camellia shouted.

Everyone glanced at each other before looking at Camellia.

"Did you forget, Lady Camellia? You personally said that you didn't want to injure old George's back." Felicity pointed at the butler of the subject.

"Are you alright? You seem very...jumpy today." Felix asked with deep concern.

"I...just had a bad night...that's all." Camellia carefully bit into her toast. "When's the interview?"

" Eight."

Camellia began coughing and choking. "That's five minutes from now."

"We didn't expect you to wake this early….if you didn't...it will prove how sloppy of a lady you are and then we test if the recruits are willing to tolerate such an undignified woman." Wendeline wiped her mouth. Felicity snickered.

"I'm not an undignified woman!" Camellia retorted.

"I...I believe that Lady Camellia is a true English Lady." Felix blushed.

"See?" Camellia grinned smugly. She quickly dropped her smile. She needs to focus on what is going on, somehow find Jacque, and then prevent the catastrophe that will happen later.

"Mhmm…Anyways...the recruiting position is a personal butler. That way...I would have a hand to keep Miss in check." Wendeline smiled.

"Wendy! Are you mad at me?" Camellia just picked up on Wendeline's impatience.

"Yes!"

Then that means Jacque was here yesterday! "Whatever for?"

"Don't pretend, Miss…You went to save a homeless...kicked and humiliated Sir Louis...then took his wallet and gave it to the homeless." Wendeline snapped.

This wasn't how Camellia remembered things. "Wait...I didn't bring the homeless home?"

"I was surprised you did not offer him hospitality...normally you would. However we were on a rush home."

"I...what did the homeless look like?" Camellia tightened her grip on the spoon. If they didn't meet Jacque, history will repeat itself...and she'll never know what is going on.

"Thin, freckles, light brown hair, pimples...and green eyes." Wendeline tapped her forehead.

Camellia dropped her spoon. She's never going to learn the truth. In the middle of her frantic plans on saving her maids and servants...the doorbell rang.

She swore inside her mind. She would have moved them to a different house...but this time, the attackers appeared way too early. Maybe they are posing as recruits.

"I'll get the door." Camellia stood up, blocking the twins' way.

"Oh, my…Lady Camellia is finally growing up." Felicity sniffed, dabbing her eyes as she watched Camellia storm away.

"Fel…Lady Camellia is more mature than you." Felix chuckled.

Felicity delivered a swift kick to his shin before huffing and cleaning the dining room. George went to the front with Camellia.

"Welcome to the Diose mansion." Camellia opened the door. She made sure that the sword on the mantle was within reach and sight. To her surprise, a certain familiar bronze haired demon greeted her.

"Hello, milady...I am Jacque, Jacque Escura."


	15. Jacque's Recruitment

“?!” Camellia stared at the nauseating face. “J-”   
She was cut off by the man who gave a humble bow.  
“Ohh! I personally want him here!” Felicity giggled to Wendeline.  
“I’ll do the interview personally.” Camellia shut the door behind Jacque. She wasn’t going to allow her only chance to escape.  
Her maids and butlers glanced at each other in surprise before guiding Camellia and Jacque to her study room. The bowed and curtsied, retreating without a question.  
“You. Explain this.” Camellia pulled down her collar, showing the elaborate pattern on her neck.  
Jacque smirked. His eyes glowed red with hunger but he quickly disguised it and sat in an arrogant way in an armchair. “Oh? I wonder.”  
“Bastard! What did you do? The time, memories…and not to mention I was going to die!” Camellia unsheathed her sword.  
“That’s dangerous, love.” Jacque pinched the tip of the sword and snapped it.  
“?!” Camellia dropped the sword.  
“Camellia…” Jacque stood up, stepping towards Camellia. He drove her back into the desk, nowhere for her to run. He gently lifted a strand of hair and brought it to his lips. “Do you know what the flower, camellia, means in England?”  
Camellia couldn’t move. Her body was frozen and for the first time, in fear. Jacque kissed the pattern where he once had bit into before letting her go, dodging Camellia’s slap.  
“You truly are an adorable toy. You live up to your floral name.”  
“Monster! What do you want?! I was going to die! Are you going to make me your toy and keep reviving me?” Camellia growled.  
“Of course not! That was an exclusive, one-use ticket meant for a greeting.” Jacque laughed and sat down on Camellia’s table.  
“Then you should stop meeting people and shut yourself up in your own little dimension and time! Don’t forget to rot, you devil.”  
“I'm a lonely creature, and I'm a predator that can never stop hunting. It is my nature.”   
“You fiend...how many lives have you toyed with?!.” Camellia bit her lip and was seething. She couldn’t even swallow down her malice and was shaking violently as she glared at him.  
“There’s no need for you to be so harsh. After all, demons play a large part in the turning points of history. My last entertainment was...ah, the French Revolution. Thanks to me, I made France undergo a change for the better. But of course, everything began with my manipulation of Marie Antoinette. I had a high position in the French government. Oh and also, ” Jacque picked a Rose out of the case on the table. He began to pluck them, one by one. Once they were were plucked out, they turned into ashes. He smirked evilly, as he torn the last petal: “It also wasn't difficult to take charge of Marie’s decisions...tarnishing her reputation was seriously hilarious. Imagine her face when she found out, while being guillotined, that I Betrayed her.”  
“A brutal conflict within France...ripping away millions of lives...all because you instigated it?” Camellia grabbed him by the collar. “I’ll kill you.”  
“Sorry sweetheart, this conversation is boring me. I'm a man of the present, not the past. Actually, I’m here to discuss our agenda.” Jacque, firmly grabbed both of her hands and flipped their positions, Camellia on the desk on Jacque pinning her. “Also, I prefer to be the more dominant one.”  
“Agenda?”  
“You know why I’m here to apply as your ‘butler’, right? To keep an eye on you and to be entertained daily. It also depends on you for how long you want to stay alive. Of course, there will be certain advantages for your. If you make a contract for me, you can ask me to do anything for you and if that’s completed, I’ll devour your soul.”  
“How is that any different than what you already did to me?”  
“Hehe, a contract and a curse. I'm basically telling you that you have two choices. The contract, as I mentioned earlier, is that you can ask me to do anything for you in return for your soul. The curse is a marking, symbolizing that you are my possession. It’s just for me to keep tabs on you. It’ll hurt like hell if I don’t use my magic to calm it down. That helps keep my prey from running away. Contracts can replace the curse, therefore there's no pain.”  
“I’m sticking with the curse. There’s no way I’m letting a demon be the central of my life. I’m going to be the one to control my fate, no matter how much pain I’ll go through.”  
Jacque began to quiver and Camellia thought he was enraged with her response. She looked up and was shocked to see Jacque having an insane look. His eyes began to glow crazily in scarlet red. His pupils turned to slits, making his eyes resembling a feline’s eyes, right before a hunt in the middle of the night. His mouth was curved up, and it showed his fangs. That moment, made it obvious to Camellia what Jacque was: An excited predator, catching its’ most delightful meal for the first time in forever.   
Jacque closed his eyes and within seconds, he calmed down, letting Camellia go. Camellia took slightly longer to recover. She rubbed her wrists and got off the table. They both walked to the door of the room, with no eye contact. Camellia opened the door and she and Jacque were immediately greeted by Felicity and Felix.   
“Your answer to this handsome chap’s application?” Felicity fluttered her eyelashes at Jacque who gave her a bright smile.   
Camellia gave Felicity a pointed look before she locked eyes with Jacque. Their looks turned into an intense staring competition, with Camellia glaring and Jacque mockingly looking down on her.  
“T-the air just go tense.” Felicity blinked uncomfortably.  
Felix sighed then cleared his throat. Camellia and Jacque snapped back to attention. Camellia coughed and said in disgust:  
“Congratulations Jacque Escura, you made it into the Diose household! We are happy that you joined. Tsk.” Camellia stated in a monotone voice while looking away.  
“Miss...she doesn’t look happy at all.” Felix whispered.  
“She even clicked her tongue and looked disgusted.” Felicity commented back.  
“I wonder why Lady Camellia chose him if she hates him so much.”  
“Hmmmm..Whatever. At least we have a hottie here with us~” Felicity swooned.  
“...” Felix looked at his twin with exasperation. He then turned his attention to his miss, who had a disturbed expression now, instead of her usual irritated frown. He walked over, quietly.  
“Miss...are you alright?” He asked, with a calm voice. Both him and Camellia watched Felicity, who was pouncing herself onto Jacque. Jacque merely answered and smiled.  
“Everything is great.” Camellia exhaled.   
Felix studied her face. Camellia was wearing an expression that said she was not willing to share any information. He decided not to pry any further and asked: “Do you want me to send the other applicants away?”  
“Please do...I’m not looking forward to anymore communications. With that, I’ll be returning to my office.” Camellia turned and returned back inside.   
Jacque averted his gaze from Felicity and looked at the door, hiding his mischievous smile.  
Felix left to send away the applicants as Felicity went to introduce Jacque to the other members of the household.  
“Everyone, this is Jacque Escura, a new member of the Diose household.”  
“Hello.” Jacque bowed with grace. “I’m from France, and through my parents connection...I came to England. I was hoping to find a respectful job and I saw Lady Camellia at the side of the streets, assisting a homeless man. I was immediately struck with awe at what an amazing woman she was.”  
“I’m Felicity” She bounced next to Wendeline. “I’m 14 years old and I work as a maid for the household.”  
“I’m Wendeline. I accompany Lady Camellia in most of her trips.” Wendeline stiffly curtsied. “This is George and he will bring your to the kitchen where you will begin your shift. There you will meet the chef.”   
George bowed, next to her and showed Jacque the way to the kitchen.  
“That maid seemed uncomfortable when I introduced myself.” Jacque commented.  
“Well...Miss Wendeline really disliked the French nobility and majority of its citizens...and I assume she is uncomfortable when you said ‘connections’.” George explained.  
“Hmmmm…” They reached the kitchen, where Henry was currently boiling a cup of tea. He carefully poured some into a cup and placed it onto the tray which a small sandwich. He sliced a piece of a castella cake and put it beside the sandwich.  
“Voilà! C’est un bon gâteau!” Henry commented as he examined the cake. He looked up and saw George and Jacque. “Ah, Monsieur George! Hello~ Is that the new recruitment? Welcome, bienvenue! I am Henry, the household cook!”   
“If Miss Wendeline dislikes French people, what of...Monsieur Henry?”  
“It took a long time but after she found his backstory, she opened up. Now listen to Henry for instructions.” George answered. “Henry, this is Jacque. He will be a butler for Lady Camellia.”  
“Ah! Monsieur Jacque, please bring this tray up to Lady Camellia! Make sure to pour tea for her when her cup is running out of steam or when it is only half full. Please stay beside her until she is finished eating or she demands alone time.before you enter the room, knock on the door and state your name.”   
“Oui.” Jacque replied in French. He carried the tray out as George and Henry watched him leave.  
“Excellente! Mademoiselle Camellia chose a wonderful pretty boy. He has the manners and sophistication.” Henry nodded.  
“I’m slightly worried about Miss Wendeline though.” George commented.  
“Mademoiselle Wendy will be fine. Just like how she accepted me, she’ll accept Jacque.” Henry began to hum, as he began to place lunches onto the kitchen table, for the other servants and maids.”  
George grunted before turning away and assisting Henry with setting up.  
Meanwhile, Jacque reached Camellia’s office. He knocked on her door three times and waited. It wasn’t long before Camellia opened the door.   
“Thanks-” Camellia stopped speaking as soon as she saw his face. She grabbed the tray and was going to slam the door close.   
Jacque let her do so, however he entered the room with her. “Lady Camellia, are you not going to continue your statement of appreciation? I believe it is proper etiquette to say ‘thank you’.”   
Camellia sighed in frustration as she carried her own tray and placed it onto her table. She walked around the table to sit down onto her chair. “I have no time for your mind games right now Jacque and an etiquette for a butler is to leave his mistress in peace if she wishes so. If you want to continue this game of entertainment and jeopardy, then leave me in peace to prepare for this evening. I certainly hope you have not forget what caused us to be in this predicament.”   
“I have not, milady. In fact, I’m here to assist you in this.”   
“…Nothing stupid, I pray? If you’re going to turn this into another game of yours-” Camellia was interrupted as Jacque put his finger to her lips.   
“I’m not stupid enough to let my prey end without it being at the climax of its taste. Trust me in this one. No, even if you don’t, you have no choice.” Jacque grinned, once again with his gleeful and mad smile.  
Camellia glared at him, but did not say a word.   
“Good.” Jacque puts his finger away and bowed, politely. He returned to his playful smile and exited the room. “Have a good meal, Lady Camellia. And leave everything to me this evening.” Jacque shuts the door. He looked up at the ceiling.  
“Now then, how should I do this? And it looks like I have a visitor, a rather angry one.” Jacque chuckled. He snapped his gloved fingers and opened up a portal.   
Felicity happened to be there and waved at him. “Jacque!” She began to run towards him but the moment she blinked, he was gone. “Eh? Was that my imagination? Kyaaa~ I must be in love?”  
Jacque stepped out of the portal and was in the middle of the very large garden of the household.   
“Ah Mr. Shinigami! How may I help you.” Jacque smiled politely as he approached the slouching figure in the trees.  
“You did something didn’t you?” The figure growled.  
“Me? We just met, are you not mistaken?” Jacque smiled innocently.  
“Don’t screw with me, French demon. I followed you through your portail, only to find everything restarted and no dead bodies. Plus, my death list has been altered! The six people who were supposed to die is no longer here! They were supposed to be a good harvest…especially the Duchess. I thought I told you…” The shinigami snarled as he drew his katana. He lunged at Jacque in the speed of lightning. “Stay out of my way!”   
Jacque leapt aside and the shinigami flew upwards, looking down at him. “Don’t get me wrong. I was not in your way...you were in my way!” Jacque laughed as he clapped his hands and six portals appeared, forming a cube, trapping only the shinigami and Jacque inside. He stepped into one of them but before he was fully engulfed, he looked back and sneered. “Catch me if you can shinigami.”  
The death god was infuriated as he tried to chase Jacque. Sadly, the portals denied his access, therefore cutting and swallowing his arm that reached inside.  
“I forgot to mention that only I and the people I marked can enter the portal.” Jacques’ voice rang out from 6 different places. A dark spike slithered out from one of them and stroked the shinigami. Then another. And another. This went on until the shinigami was barely floating. Jacque took off the portals and the shadows from the ground began to form multiple spikes, directed at the death god.   
“Stop.” A voice said from behind.  
“Oh dear, today just isn't my day. Another death god? Give me a break.” Jacque sighed. He redirected the spikes at the newcomer.  
“I apologize for my coworker’s, Puck, incompetence and rudeness. I’d like to take him back.” The man adjusted his glasses. He went over to carry the collapsed death god back. He handed a business card to Jacque. “My name is William T. Spears. And as an apology, allow me to warn you Mr. Jacque Escura…” The man positioned himself, prepared to jump and disappear. “The organization is tired of your games and they would like you to not meddle with our soul collecting.”  
Jacque laughed. “Hey, I helped you guys reap a lot of souls during the French Revolution.”   
“That was an unnatural cause, You overworked a lot of and also...Queen Marie Antoinette’s souls was mysteriously missing.” William looked back.  
“Hmmm...I wonder.” Jacque grinned.   
“Farewell then.” William leapt up and disappeared.  
Jacque watched the sun set, as it had been a few hours that passed. He then stuck out his tongue mischievously and closed one of his eyes. “That stupid stoic Death god, he didn't have to bring up Marie’s soul.” He walked back. “I don’t want to be reminded of the past. Waiting for so long then devouring such a disgusting soul was a huge mistake. Well, at least it was a good plot. The entertainment definitely made up for the taste.” Jacque looked down on his watch. “Time to prepare for the dinner and the grand ceremony.” Jacque licked his lips as his eyes glowed, dimly. “Let the party begin~”


	16. Second Chance

The Diose household ate in their usual liveliness as Duchess Camellia grants permission for her household to eat with her at the dining table. However, despite Felicity’s flirting and Wendeline’s nagging, the household was uncomfortable at awkward at the atmosphere. An intense silence were exchanged by Camellia and Jacque.  
As Jacque smiled with an alluring and mocking aura, Camellia was emitting a cold and furious aura.   
“Um...to celebrate our newcomer’s recruitment...let us cheers!” Felix stood up, holding a glass of wine. This initiated the others to follow the same gesture. Camellia was, not surprisingly, the last one to raise her glass as she grudgingly began a small speech. Although Camellia may be rude and short tempered, she understands her responsibility as a family head, the duchess, and a company president.  
“Ahem. Jacque Escura, you are now an official member of the household. As you are to attend to my every needs, I am the Lady of the house and will protect my household to my very death. By drinking this tonight, you are to serve me with uttermost loyalty.” Camellia raised her glass.  
“Yes, my Lady.” Jacque licked his lips as he raised his own. The two adults drained their cup and sat down, to proceed with dinner.  
Wendeline passed a napkin and commented: “You did well, Miss.”   
Camellia dabbed her mouth, a look of disgust formed on her face. “The wine is too red and bitter.”   
Henry served the meals before joining the household dinner. Wendeline switched cups for Camellia and poured tea. “You never liked wine in general, Miss.”  
As soon as the group finished eating, everyone was cleaning up and Wendeline brought Camellia up to her chambers, changing her into a sleeping gown.  
Camellia looked down and shivered slightly. Her now loosened curls blocked her face from Wendeline’s view. Camellia’s face was startled and concerned as her sleeping gown is in perfect condition...and not the blood splattered dress that it was supposed to be. She stared at the clock, dreading for the time to arrive.   
The grandfather clock ticked eerily and Wendeline looked up, as a light, rhythmed tap was heard from the door. She got up and pulled the doors open. Slightly startled and uncomfortable, Wendeline stiffened and said: “Mister Jacque! What brings you here?”  
“I wish to have a small talk with the Lady.” Jacque bowed, watching Camellia with a smug grin.  
“I believe that's improper etiquet-”  
“Wendy. Allow us to speak alone.” Camellia interrupted. She placed her hand on the markings left behind by mark.  
“But-”  
“Wendy!” Camellia stared at her maid. Her tone was commanding but her demeanour was collected. However Wendeline was frightened by that unfamiliar coldness and distant look in her eyes. She had seen it once, right after Camellia’s household went through a massacre.   
“...Yes Miss…” Wendeline curtsied before exiting the room.   
Jacque watched the maid stride away and entered the room, closing the door behind him.  
“Were you okay with that?” He asked, approaching Camellia slowly.   
“With what?”  
“Hurting your past, and oldest confidant?”   
“...Don't stick your nose into businesses that aren't yours.”   
“But of course it's my business. I’ve been watching you from that day, waiting for you to blossom and then I'll add you to my personal collection.” Jacque leaned from behind Camellia and traced the shape of her face to the mark on her neck with his slender fingers.  
“Hmm?” Camellia winced as the pain in her neck grew at a stable rate.  
“Is it hurting?” Jacque said in a low whisper.  
“A demon beckoning its’ prey to hell...rather befitting of you.” Camellia pushed his hand away. “Tell me Monsieur Jacque, when did you first meet me?”  
“You don't remember? You had seen me too.”  
“What?”  
“The Renaissance Swordplay Tournament was a chance for the Queen to pick the elite, and, to pick her Shadow. The tournament was meant for men only but one woman snuck in, disguising herself as a men. She kept her identity hidden until she was won. Taking her helmet off, many nobles had tarnished reputation for losing to a woman. That woman was you, Duchess Camellia Diose. Regardless of gender, the Queen was amazed by your strength and promoted your authority as duchess and the Shadow.”  
Camellia chuckled darkly. “I have one hell of a stalker. I remember now...the last man I was fighting against before I won...You.”  
“How flattering my lady remembers me. That's right, we met on that day. And that's when I've decided to make you my prey. But I had always wondered...why are you so intent in gaining power?”  
“You already know, you goddamn jerk. To find my mother. And tonight is the night.” Camellia stood up as she puts on a shawl.   
“Hmmm...what are you going to do when you find her?”   
“I’ll...kill her.”   
“My fair lady, is that hesitation that I hear?”  
“Your pushing your rights. I thought you came to think out what we are going to do this evening.”  
“No...I just came to chat. This evening….leave everything to me.” Jacque placed his index finger to her lips.   
The doorbell rang and Camellia froze, clenching her fist. “Some should already be inside the house.”   
“Then gather the household while I take care of the guests.” Jacque licked his lips and walked out of the room. “Your chamber would be the safest spot miss...because they would think the maids are elsewhere and you’re with them.”  
Camellia grabbed her sword and began searching for her household members. She brought them to her chamber and shut the door.  
“Miss?” Wendeline looked up at Camellia who was panting.  
“Are you alright?” George asked.  
“What’s the matter?” Felicity looked worried.  
“I just heard gunshots!” Felix looked around.  
Camellia didn’t respond and was quivering.Everyone heard loud gunshots and yelling outside.   
“Intruders! We have to get rid of them!” Felicity stood up immediately with a menacing glint in her eyes.  
“No! Don’t move!” Camellia turned around with a desperate look in her eyes. Seeing everyone staring at her in surprise, due to her raising her face, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. “Jacque is handling everything.”  
“There’s no way he can survive out there by himself.” Felix closed his eyes. “I can hear dozens of men and gunshots from all directions.”  
“That bastard, no, demon won’t die.” Camellia slumped down in the corner and sighed deeply, running her fingers through her brown locks.  
“But-”  
“It’s not like I just want to sit here and do nothing! My goal is right in front of me but I can’t go because I can’t afford to lease my family once again! So please…” Camellia buried her face in her knees, hiding her face. “Stop pestering and asking me what I’m trying to tell myself to ignore.” Camellia’s head wasn’t the only thing that was hurting for her. Her neck, the place where Jacque had marked, was starting to throb an uncontrollable pain.  
The household members looked at each other before sighing and facing their mistress with a reassuring smile. Wendeline went next to Camellia, kneeling down and grasping Camellia’s hand between hers.  
“What are you doing Wendy?” Camellia asked with her face still hidden.  
“Miss...you’ve grown to be wiser. If it were you before, you would have rushed out now, not considering the consequences. If it were you before, you wouldn’t have cared so much about anything.” Wendeline smiled gently.   
“That’s right my lady...I’ve watched you grow up. You’ve always been so rash and arrogant without care. Especially after you’ve lost your family you never cared about what would happen.” George grinned.  
“Oui oui, très vrais. Mademoiselle Camellia even entered the Renaissance Swordplay tournament, aware of the possibility of dying.” Henry nodded.  
“You saved us from our sins, miss.” Felicity and Felix clasped hands. “Your a great person but your rashness always worried us.”  
“You’re growing miss.” Wendeline began to tear up. “You’re no longer the helpless little girl…” Everyone began to break down around Camellia, causing her to lift her head up.   
“Why are you guys crying? I should be the one who wants to cry the most.” Camellia sighed. She grabbed her sword and looked back at them with a grin. “You’re right, I’m no longer the helpless little girl.This is an order from your Duchess...Do not leave this room and defend it.”   
“Wha-” Felix caught onto what Camellia was planning and plans on objecting.   
“Be safe, Miss.” Wendeline blocked Felix.   
Camellia shut the door behind her and ran off.  
Felix glared at Wendeline. “Wendy...why did you block me off? Sending miss out there is the same as getting her killed. If she dies I won’t forgive you.”  
Wendeline lowered her arm. “She won’t die, Felix. That little girl grew up to be a fine lady. You’ve seen how she had broken down in the corner, thinking and pondering. If she still wants to go after thinking about it so much, we have no right to stop her.”  
Before Felix could say anything, Felicity slapped him. “Felix, are you saying Lady Camellia isn’t strong?! That rampaging lady actually fretted and thought about things for over ten seconds! And you’re still gonna doubt her?” She started tackling him. “Say you’re sorry!”  
“Sorry, sorry, sorry….” Felix repeated over and over again to his twin.  
“Well then…” George stood up.  
“We have to defend Mademoiselle’s chamber with our lives.” Henry grinned.  
Meanwhile, Camellia walked through dead corpses with blood everywhere. In fact, the entire hallway was filled with corpses and there was utterly no movement there.   
“Dear Victoria...That bastard demon did all of this? In such a short while?” Camellia grinned in disgust.  
She looked up and headed further into the hallway, farther from Jacque and the entrance, closer to Priscilla and Louis.  
Camellia drew her sword, not bothering to hide her bloodlust. And soon enough, voices could be heard.   
“Priscilla...Don’t you think the Duchess is already dead?”  
“My dear, I won’t rest until it’s confirmed that spawn of Satan is dead. I deeply regret giving birth to such a monster.” Figures began to walk closer. “But honestly...why is it filled with the stench of blood?” Priscilla grimaced as she came into light. She looked up and saw Camellia. Her eyes widened a bit, before her face turned into a grimace.  
“Spawn of Satan? Then does that mean you’re Satan?” Camellia smirked.  
“What are your men doing? Can’t they kill a little girl?!” Priscilla screeched and Louis ordered his men to fire. Camellia reacted fast and went after Priscilla, only to have her attack fended off by her mother throwing Louis in front of her.  
“You...wench!” Louis shouted at Priscilla.  
“I have no use for men who cannot kill off a single girl.” Priscilla scoffed.  
“You’re honestly so filthy.” Camellia grimaced.  
“Oh really?” Priscilla now had control over the firing squad. She snapped her fingers. “I guess it runs in the family.” Priscilla smiled. The smile froze Camellia in place because it was the identical smile she head...when the family was still in one piece. The bullet was going to reach Camellia but Jacque appeared from behind her, in a low husky voice. “I thought I said I can’t have you dying yet.” He flicked his right wrist and the bullets were sent back into the men. His left arm.  
Camellia snapped back to attention. “Where’s Priscilla?!”  
She noticed her mother retreating out of a window with a devilish smile. "Such a shame that you have such a fine butler. Ditch that brat and find me anytime, Mr. Butler."

Jacque merely returned the smile. "And be tossed away like Sir Louis here? I rather not."

Pricilla smirked. "Well then, until next time...Camellia." She disappeared off into the night.


End file.
